The Prince of the Greenwood Realm
by Cant-Choose-A-Fandom
Summary: This is basically a series of one-shots mainly focusing on Legolas and Thranduil as Legolas grows up. Will probably contain members of the fellowship later. Rated T just to be safe. No slash.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello people! So this is my first story so go easy on me. As said in the summary, it will be a series of one-shots, focusing on Thranduil and Legolas as our beloved prince grows up. Will include the twins and probably members of the fellowship later in the story._

 _I would appreciate any feedback and reviews from you guys, and since English isn't my native language, don't hesitate to correct my grammar if necessary so I can fix it. I hope you enjoy!_

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _I don't own anything you recognize_

* * *

Although Legolas would die before he admitted his irrational fear for messengers, looking back to the circumstances of his father's return, his fear could be considered justified.

Legolas and Queen Lindariel had been sitting in a chair together, reading a book to take their minds off Thranduil and the rest of Mirkwood's army who were fighting at the North. It was a distraction that worked for Legolas. At least that was so until the messenger came.

The _ellon_ barely waited for an answer at his knock before he entered the room. He was dressed in the Royal Guard's tunic, a sword strapped on his belt. His cheeks were flashed, and Legolas could not understand the look of fear in his eyes.

"They are here, _Bereth nîn_."

Lindariel was on her feet at once. Seeing the fear in the guard's eyes, her heart clenched. "Where is he?" Her voice was shaking despite her efforts to steady it. The guard bowed his head.

" _Hiríl nîn_..."

"Answer me." This time Lindariel managed to keep her voice flat.

"In his room, _Hiríl nîn_."

The Queen did not even bother to dismiss the guard before she ran out the room with Legolas on her heels. The twin sons of Elrond were standing outside the King's closed door. Lindariel payed them no attention as she strode purposely inside. Legolas on the other hand, turned to them immediately.

" _Ada_ is back?" He didn't wait for an answer. "Is he alright?"

The twins exchanged a glance, and Elrohir kneeled down in front of the Elfling.

"Now Legolas-"

"He's not, is he? Is he going to die?" The intense blue eyes welled up with tears, his bottom lip quivering.

* * *

Lindariel let out a gasp at the sight that met her inside the room. Her husband was laying on his bed, covered in blood, with wounds all over his left upper body. But the most horrible of all was his face. The left part of Thranduil's face was badly burned, the fair skin turned black. His left eye had obviously been blinded.

Elrond was hovering over him, muttering enchantments and cleaning the wounds. Lindariel's heart stopped, and for what felt like hours, all she could do was stare. Then Thranduil gasped and opened his eyes. Lindariel let out a long relieved breath and walked to his side as ELrond moved to bandage him.

"Thranduil." She whispered and touched his forehead gently. His good eye turned to her, and her husband managed a loving smile. She stroked his hair gently and planted a kiss on the blonde strands that had been dirtied with dirt and blood. "I will tell Legolas not to worry." Lindariel gave him a smile and went to find her son.

Outside the King's bedroom chamber, Elrohir and Elladan were trying -and failing- to calm the little prince. Legolas was sobbing in Elrohir's arms, sometimes clinging to him, and others trying to push him away. As soon as the Queen exited the room, Legolas run up to her, clinging to her dresses.

" _Nana! Nana!_ How is _Ada_? Is he alright?"

Lindariel gave her son a reassuring smile. " _Sîdh, tithen pen._ He is fine. He is resting."

"But he will be okay, _thenin_?" Tear-filled blue eyes overwhelmed with worry found hers.

"Yes." Lindariel couln't bring herself to exasperate at her son's worry. "He will be alright _ion nîn,_ you need not worry. He is simply resting now. Come." She smiled at him. "You may see him if you wish." She knew Thranduil needed to rest, and the bandages covering his body and face would no doubt upset Legolas. But she also knew that her son needed to see his _Adar_ alive to calm. Taking Legolas' hand, she led him inside the room.

Thranduil was lying on his bed still, and Elrond was sitting in the chair next to him.

" _Ada!_ " Legolas cried and run towards the bed, hesitantly stopping a few feet from it.

"Legolas." The left part of Thranduil's face might have been missing, but the smile Legolas received was bright and real, if tired.

"Are you okay?" The little hands fumbled with the fabric of his tunic, blue eyes threatening to spill tears again.

"I am well, _penneth._ You need not worry." Thranduil unconsiously mirrored Lindariel's previous words. Legolas nodded, still fumbling with his tunic.

"Your father will recover." Lord Elrond assured him. "Now come _penneth._ He needs to rest." He guided Legolas out the room again as Lindariel took his place at Thranduil's side.

Outside, the twins were waiting for him. After Lord Elrond's footsteps could no longer be heard, Legolas turned to the twins.

"Legolas, I know you are very worried, but if you ask me whether I think your father will be alright one more time Elfling, I will lock you in your room."

Legolas swallowed his question. "Fine."

"Good." Elladan smiled. "Now how about a walk in the trees?"

* * *

Legolas hesitantly opened the door to his father's chambers. It had been months since Thranduil's return, and by now the King was almost fully healed. At the sound of the opening door, Thranduil set his book down.

"Legolas." He couldn't say he was surprised. "Come." He thrust a hand towards his son. Legolas took it, climbing on his father's bed, careful not to hurt him.

"Your bandages need changing." Despite the fact tha he would never admit it, Legolas had memorized the frequency of the changes.

"Elrond will come to do that, _penneth_."

"No, he won't." Legolas said with certainty. "They are all in the council, and it will be hours before he comes."

Thranduil gave the Elfling an amused look. "And what will you do about that, _tithen las_?"

"I can change them." Now Thranduil's grin of amusement wasn't even subtle.

"I think that would be a little hard for you Legolas."

"I can." Legolas insisted determinately. He has seen Lord Elrond do it enough times to manage it once himself. Maybe not the bandages around his father's body, but his face he was sure he could do. His father was still grieving Oropher's death and Legolas felt terrible that he couldn't do anything to help him. He raised one hand, but Thranduil caught the small fist inside his own.

"Now _tithen pen_ ," he said a little more seriously "I think you should let Lord Elrond do that."

"You don't trust me?" Legolas looked at him with wide blue eyes, and Thranduil was suddenly aware of the possibility of tears.

"It is not that..." he trailed off, finding it very hard to give a reason under the Elfling's gaze.

"I can do it. " Legolas insisted with the same certainty and determination. " _Saes Ada."_

What other protests Thranduil might have died on his lips at Legolas' look. Reluctantly, he nodded and released his son's hand. With careful hands Legolas unwrapped the bandage around his head. The Elfling sucked in a breath as the bandage fell, revealing the ugly scar and Thranduil suddenly realized it had been a _very bad_ idea to let Legolas see that scar. Fear overwhelmed him as the possibility that his son might grow afraid of him settled in, and he made to push the Elfling away. Legolas however, stood his ground and put a tiny hand on his burned cheek.

"Does it hurt?"

The question surprised the King. "A little." He admitted finally. "But Lord Elrond is doing his best, and it in a few days it will not hurt at all." He added hastily as his son's brows furrowed in concern. Legolas steadily and carefully changed the bandage as he had seen Lord Elrond do countless times before. Fifty-six in his presence, not that Legolas was counting.

When he finished, he focused his gaze on his hands and fumbled with his tunic, a quirk that Thranduil had come to know meant his son was upset or nervous.

"Legolas?" His voice betrayed concern at the sudden change of emotions. It has the first time he had been alone with his son since his return, and he has not nearly as good as Lindariel in seeing through Legolas.

"I was so scared." Legolas finally admitted, looking up with glassy eyes. "I was so afraid that you would not come back, that you would-" A sob escaped his mouth and Thranduil felt his heart break.

"Hush." He whispered pulling the small child in his arms. He had never been good at situations that included tears, because that meant he had to give comfort and that he was not so good at. Of course, his son needed him now so there was no hesitation. "I am here and I am well, _penneth_." He ran a hand through the golden hair. "All is well."

When Legolas' crying subsided, Thranduil raised the Elfling head and suggested he went outside to play.

"Elrohir promised me archery practice today!" Legolas suddenly beamed.

That was not what Thranduil had in mind.

"What? Legolas-" His words were ignored as the Efling in question jumped down from the bed and ran towards the balcony. Thranduil's mental question of why his son didn't run for the door was quickly replaced by horror as Legolas tried to climb on the parapet.

"Legolas!" He was well enough to walk, even if he was not allowed, and so he tried to reach his son as quickly as he could. Unfortunately, he was not quick enough, and Legolas was already standing upright in the parapet. Panic rose up inside him.

"LEGOLAS!" Thranduil reached the railing and leaned over it just in time to watch his son land on his feet on the ground below and start running with enthusiasm towards the archery field. To make matters worse, Lindariel chose that exact moment to walk inside.

"Thranduil!" She cried. "What are you _doing_?" Her husband looked at her helplessly as she approached him. Spotting Legolas below, she shook her head.

"He will be fine." She smiled at Thranduil's worried expression, but her smile quickly turned into a frown. "Who changed your bandage?" She demanded. Thranduil opened his mouth to answer, but he closed it as realization came upon Lindariel's face and she glared at him.

" _Legolas_?" She sounded incredulous, and Thranduil could not blame her. He suspected his reaction would have been very similar in her place.

"Elbereth Thranduil, what were you _thinking_?"

Thranduil had the decency to look sheepish. "He insisted."

A shake of her head was all the response he received from his wife. "Honestly Thranduil, you cannot refuse him _anything_."

* * *

 **Sindarin Translations**

 _Ellon= male elf_

 _Bereth nîn= My Queen_

 _Híril nîn= My Lady_

 _Sídh, tithen pen= Peace, little one_

 _thenin?= right?_

 _Adar= father - Ada = Dad/Daddy_

 _penneth= young one_

 _ion nîn= my son_

 _tithen las= little leaf_

 _Saes Ada= Please Dad/Daddy_

* * *

So what do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi again. Thanks for the last chapter reviews guys, I appreciate it._

 _So, I know I've neglected my story, but with my school exams and then my Proficiency exams I really didn't have time. This chapter is short, but I promise the next one will be larger and hopefully posted sooner._

 _I will try to make the stories as chronically relevant as possible. Also, I added the Sindarin translations I had forgotten, and I promise it won't happen again. I know how annoying it is when there isn't a translation for something you don't understand._

 _At fifteen, Legolas would probably physically look around five years old._

* * *

2\. THE INTERESTING LESSONS

" _Ada! Ada!_ " Legolas burst inside Thranduil's study with no regard for the doors.

Lindariel always said that Legolas needn't know anything about formalities yet, seen as he was just around fifteen. She _had_ admitted that Legolas should perhaps learn to _knock_ on doors, but not yet. After all, there was no need for him to behave as adults did.

"Look what I wrote!" Legolas enthusiastically shoved a paper into his father's hands, ignoring the trade agreement the King was working on. Thranduil chuckled as he looked over the paper with his son's letters. The writing was uneven but obviously scribbled with determination and focus. Legolas was beaming proudly, looking at Thranduil expectantly.

"These are great Legolas. You have improved." The Elfling's eyes light up at the praise.

Ever since he has started lessons, Legolas would come straight to Thranduil after each one, every time without fail, to show him what he had done. Truthfully, Thranduil had been wary of Legolas' lessons at first. He knew it was something necessary and inevitable, but he believed that no number of tutors and pleas would persuade Legolas to sit in a chair for more than thirty minutes. But to his surprise, Legolas seemed to be as excited and eager about the lessons as he was about running in the gardens and climbing trees.

And Thranduil admitted he was _overly excited_ for those.

Of course, Legolas being interested in the lessons did not necessarily mean that made it easier for the tutor. The elf had come to the King to complain that, instead of focusing on the point, Legolas made all sort of irrelevant questions. He had twice already brought up Legolas' three hour argument about why didn't Men built their villages on the forest.

Thranduil had been more than surprised to learn that his son was _too_ eager about his lessons, as well as very obedient during them, if one did not consider his various disagreements with history and political decisions.

"Can I show it to _Nana_?" Legolas asked.

"Yes, _tithen pen_." Thranduil smiled. "I think you should."

Legolas dashed out the room as quickly as he had entered.

* * *

Queen Lindariel knew that her son was excited to visit Elrond's twin sons in Rivendell but nothing prepared her for what she experienced on their departure from Greenwood. Legolas was positively _thrilled_ with the visit, and he found it quite hard to stay unmoving in the same spot for more than thrity seconds. She wondered if it had been wise to assign Legolas to Elrond's tutor, Erestor, for those four months they would be staying. She knew of course that Legolas had responed better to his classes than she or Thranduil could have hoped, but she did not believe that Elrond's tutor was remotely prepared for Legolas.

If anything, the Queen pitied him for what he would have to go through.

 _"Sîdh, penneth."_ Lindariel said to Legolas for what would be the third time. The Elfing was bouncing excitedly on the horse in his seat in front of his mother. "We have still a long way to travel."

Legolas nodded, and Lindariel resisted sighing in relief when the Elfling stopped moving. However, her relief was short lived since Legolas started bouncing again no more than ten minutes later.

Now Lindariel _did_ sigh.

She should have expected it. Really, it was a wonder Legolas had managed to stay still for ten whole minutes, she should consider it a record.

Wrapping her arms around Legolas so he was practically laying on her chest, Lindariel started singing softly. She had no idea if the lullaby would work in the hyper-active state Legolas was in, but for her sake, she had to try if she wanted to enjoy the walk through the woods. She knew Legolas would tire out at some point, but the sooner the better. They had days of travel ahead of them and they could not pass like that.

It was all she could not to exclaim triumphally when they finally reached their destination a few days later and Legolas run and tackled the twins in a hug as soon as his feet touched the ground.

The trick had indeed worked and Legolas fell asleep until the next morning. Unfortunately, he seemed to have gained much rest and the next day he was practically radiating with energy. Running around the woods and climbing in threes, starting conversations with them and staying behind until the trees reminded him he had to move. They had lost him twice, the first time he had gotten stuck up on a tree, and the second one he got lost chasing a bird.

Lindariel had lost count of how many times she thanked the trees for finding Legolas or reminding him he had to follow her and giving directions when he got lost.

Celebrían gave her a knowing smile which Lindariel returned. Following the Lord the household inside, she could see Elrohir and Elladan leading Legolas away to the gardens and smiled.

* * *

"Now I want you to promise me not to tell anyone of this." Elrohir said seriously. Legolas nodded solemnly and, taking the hand the older elf offered, followed him outside.

"Isn't Elladan coming?" He asked as they climbed down the stairs.

"Elladan was being negative and unhelpful so he is not invited to come with us."

Legolas nodded again. "What are we going to do?" He asked as the pair reached the gardens.

"I said I would find you something interesting to do, didn't I?" Elrohir asked and enthusiasm sparked inside Legolas.

They had been staying staying here for a few weeks and he was studying history with Erestor when the twins had come to take him riding -more for Erestor's benefit than Legolas'. When Legolas complained about not being able to ride a horse by himself, Elrohir had to promise him that he would find something interesting for him to do to persuade the Elfling to ride with him.

Elrohir took out a piece of cloth hidden in a bush and offered it to Legolas.

"There." Legolas ripped the cloth open, only to stop at the sight of a small bow, right in his size.

"This is mine?" He asked the older elf with wide eyes and Elrohir nodded.

"I made it just for you, so we could practice. I also blunted the arrows, so it's perfectly safe."

"You are going to teach archery?" Legolas eyes looked ready to pop out of their sockets.

"Of course I'll teach you archery you silly Elfling, I didn't do all that for nothing!" Legolas grinned. "But I want you to promise me that you will not tell _anyone_ of this. Not even your _Nana_." Elrohir said seriously. "We will tell them at some point, but I plan on telling after our lessons have reached a satisfying point so that they will not be able to do anything about it." When Legolas nodded eagerly, Elrohir looked satisfied.

"Let's teach you how to shoot then."

* * *

 **Sindarin Translation**

 _Adar= father - Ada = Dad/Daddy_

 _Nana= Mom/Mommy_

 _penneth= young one_

 _tithen las= little leaf_

 _Sîdh, penneth= Peace, young one_

* * *

 _So, what do you think? Also, I'm writing a Supernatural story alongside this one if anyone wants to check it out._


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm still alive, don't worry. I know this chapter has taken way longer than it should, but with my family forcing me to go outside -because, the time I spent indoors is apparently not healthy- and our spending the summer holidays in the only place around here with no internet connection, updates have been a little hard. This chapter is a bit shorter than I'd liked, but... Anyway, thanks for the reviews, they are appreciated as always. Please, don't be discouraged if I take too long to update, I'm not planning on ditching this story anytime soon._

 _Also, to give credit where credit is due, I'm using some of JediShappire's OCs and ideas (no stealing I swear!). Just the little things. Her stories are awesome by the way, you should totally check them out._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _Tolkien owns it. His rights over his masterpieces remain even beyond the grave._

 ** _Summary:_** _In which Thranduil is overreacting, Lindariel is beyond exasperated with her husband and Legolas proves to be a fine archer._

* * *

3\. The aftermath

"HE'S TEACHING LEGOLAS _WHAT?"_

"Thranduil, _meleth nîn,_ calm down." Lindariel tried gently. Thranduil was pacing around in their room, holding Elrond's latest letter in his hand and waving it around. It had been almost a year since Lindariel and Legolas visited Imlandris, and even though the Queen had had to return to her duties, Legolas did not have such pressing matters to attend to; so he had stayed in Lord Elrond's household in the condition that Elrond sends them a letter twice a week to inform them of their son's tidings. The most recent letter had arrived today; in which Elrond explained that Elrohir admitted teaching Legolas archery for some time now, and that seeing the level of their progress and Legolas' impressive skills with a bow himself, he found it wise to allow them to continue the lessons.

" _Calm down?_ Elrond writes here that he's teaching Legolas archery! _Archery!_ And has for some while now!" Thranduil's eyes were wide and reflected the incredulity and anger he felt. "Were you aware of this?" His eyes narrowed at her, no longer looking ready to pop out of their sockets. Lindariel sighed.

"No Thranduil, I was not aware of this fact as weren't Celebrían and Elrond until a few days ago; something he explains in his letter." Lindariel resisted the urge to roll her eyes. It would only anger Thranduil further, and when the King was angry he made sure others new it too. The one time those Men, from the villages Eryn Galen exchanged trades with, had put him in a bad mood, the entire kingdom -and Lindariel most of all- had to suffer his grumpiness.

"But he is allowing the lessons to continue!" King's Thranduil's face graced an expression of disbelief and obvious displeasure.

"Because it would have been a waste of their efforts if they stopped them now, and anyway, Elrond states that he supervised some lessons himself." Queen Lindariel reasoned, growing tired of her husband's protests.

"That does nothing to comfort me." Thranduil insisted stubbornly.

" _Elbereth Thranduil!"_ Lindariel sighed in exasperation. "Legolas is enjoying himself!"

"Legolas is a child!" The King protested. "He could get hurt!"

"Elrohir made a bow for Legolas' size _himself!_ He _blunted_ the arrows!"

"Yes, but-" Thranduil was interrupted by his wife before he could make more excuses.

"No buts." Lindariel said sternly. "Erlond promises that the lessons are perfectly safe for Legolas -who is _enjoying_ them- and seems to be very good at them too. You will allow Legolas to continue his archery lessons with Elrohir, to whom you will _not_ hold a grudge against." Her words were accompanied with an insistent glare, and Thranduil reluctantly muttered his agreement, looking none too pleased about it. "And when Legolas comes back to Greenwood next month, you will ask if Thorontur can give him archery lessons instead." Thranduil opened his mouth to argue, but Lindariel sent him a glare that would have any other Elf cowering in fear in front of her and relented.

* * *

Okay, so maybe Thranduil had been _a little_ unreasonable regarding Legolas' archery lessons. But it wasn't his fault, really. He had just been worried about his son's safety -which parent wouldn't? Of course, Lindariel had taken the whole thing much better, but Lindariel had always been a better parent in Thranduil's opinion. It wasn't that he thought he wasn't a good father for Legolas, he knew he was doing his best and so far succeeding. It was that he believed Lindariel could handle things like these more rationally; as and it proved to be. As much as Thranduil loved his son, he had to admit (to himself only) that Lindariel had always handled things better.

Of course, he could not have known that Legolas was _that_ good with a bow.

He didn't even have to ask Legolas to show him what he learned with Elrond's son in Rivendell; because no sooner had the Elfling's feet touched the ground he was dragging Thranduil towards the archery fields to show him what Elrohir had taught him. So Thranduil asked the Archery Master to come with them, and followed the Elfling.

Legolas shot ten arrows and sent nine of them dead center.

Thranduil had to admit he was impressed. That was not something he had been expecting, considering his own skills with a bow were non-existent. Next to him, Thorontur whispered "The boy is _mine._ " The Archery Master was most probably already making plans to include Legolas in his archers in the future. Thranduil ignored him and focused on Legolas who was in front of him in a heartbeat.

"Did you see me _Ada?_ Did you see it? I hit nine of them!" Thranduil chuckled as Legolas tugged on his tunic.

"Yes, _tithen las_ , that was very impressive." Legolas beamed.

"Indeed _penneth_ , it was." Thorontur smiled at the Elfling who was practically glowing with joy and pride. "Do you think your _Adar_ will let me train you?" He smirked and shot an amused glance towards the King. Thranduil just glared at him.

"Isn't he a little young to be doing training with you, Thorontur?" He asked.

"It will not be warrior training." Thorontur defended. "Just enough so all he has learnt will not go to waste."

"Can I _Ada_? Can I?" Legolas was tugging on his father's tunic again, silently pleading with big eyes, looking up at Thranduil with hope; and Thranduil knew he had lost.

He sighed. "Fine. You can train with Thorontur since both of you are so eager to do so." King Thranduil said. Legolas was smiling so wide his cheeks should be hurting, and his friend was looking at him a smug smile. "Why don't you go see _Nana_ now _tithen pen?_ I'm sure she's waiting for you." With a nod of his head, the Elfling made his way running towards the Gardens where the Queen was sure to be.

"You shouldn't keep him on a leash, _mellon nîn_." Thorontur said with a smile. "He is indeed very skilled with a bow, and really likes it. I do not think there is any doubt as to what he would like to be when he grows up." Thranduil glared at the Archery Master.

"He is still a child." He protested stubbornly.

"Yes, but he will not be a child forever, Thranduil." The King just settled for glaring at his friend as they made their way back to the palace together.

* * *

 **Sindarin Translation**

 _meleth nîn= my love_

 _tithen las= little leaf_

 _penneth= young one_

 _tithen pen= little one_

 _Adar= Father - Ada= Dad /Daddy_

 _Nana= Mom /Mommy_

 _mellon nîn= my friend_

* * *

 _So what do you think? It's short, I know, but the next one will be longer._ _(Hopefully)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Guess who's back? I want to thank everyone who is still reading this story, and many thanks for the reviews guys, I really appreciate it._

 _Now, let's go through some notes to help you with the timeline: Legolas was around five human years (15 elvish years) around the time Oropher died, an in this he is around nine. (25 in elvish years) The idea for the cloak and the ambush is from freeflow's story "Bridges". I hope you don't mind me altering it slightly and using it my story; it was very close to was I was trying to write myself._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _I tried to summon Tolkien's spirit to ask him, but something must have gone wrong._

 ** _Summary:_** _I am sorry in advance for this chapter._

* * *

4.

 **Third Age, Year 125**

The first thing Thranduil saw when he woke up was Legolas' excited youthful face. Again.

Sighing internally, the King of Greenwood looked at the princeling. Legolas was bouncing in Lindariel's side of the bed with an eager expression. This was never good. The Queen herself wasn't here, which meant that whatever Legolas wanted, it had to do only with him. Thranduil felt touched that his son favored him so much, but chasing Legolas around in the palace gardens wasn't at all how he imagined his only day without duties. The Elfling's almost constant exclamations of " _Ada_ this" and " _Ada_ that", only breaking with the occasional cry of _"Nana!"_ and "Where is _Ada_?" when Thranduil was in the council, was a sound the King would surely remember vividly to the end of his days. As soon as Thranduil was sitting on the bed, Legolas all but threw himself at him.

" _Ada!_ You're awake!" The statement was followed by a wide beam.

"Yes, _tithen pen,_ I am." Thranduil run a hand over his face in a futile attempt to gather his nerves and get rid of the sleepiness.

Thranduil loved his son, he really did, but sometimes it was just too much. Legolas was a five feet bundle of inexhaustible energy, and it took all of the energy Thranduil didn't know he had to keep up with him as he run through the gardens and climbed on trees. If Thranduil hadn't been a warrior and a King, he would have never been able to even pretend not being tired. Years in the council and the different negotiations with Men gifted Thranduil with the ability to keep a neutral expression when Legolas turned to him with the fifteenth question in a minute, or when he proposed going to the gardens with such enthusiasm Thranduil couldn't resist agreeing no matter how tired he was. The King was incapable of refusing his son anything, and the Elfling knew it. Two thousand and fifty years and he had already figured out that whenever he wanted something, all he had to do was turn towards his father with those blue, wide eyes and he'd have it.

Thranduil would never forget the time Legolas had convinced him to let the little Elfling climb a tree. _A tree._ If someone had ever told Thranduil that his son climbing a tree would have been worse than the feeling of marching to battle, he would have laughed at them. Now, however, he knew first hand that the feeling was _way_ worse. Legolas had been giggling and laughing the whole time, whereas Thranduil was testing his nerves. He knew his worry was a little irrational, after all Legolas was very well acquainted with the sport of climbing. However, despite the tree's various assurances that he wouldn't let the princeling fall, Thranduil couldn't help but worry every time Legolas so much as slightly wobbled in the branch. When he had told Lindariel about it the same evening, she had just laughed and told him he worried too much for his own good. Anyhow, it wasn't an experience Thranduil wanted to relive anytime soon.

In front of him, Legolas was fumbling with his tunic. Resisting the urge to sigh, the King forced himself to ask.

 _"Man sa, tithen las?"_ Legolas seemed to collect himself, and then he looked up at him with a determination and finality in his stare.

"I want to braid your warrior braids." Thranduil blinked in surprise. Of all the things he expected, this wasn't it. When his father didn't immediately reply, the Elfling seemed to think that he disagreed, and he hurried to defend his decision. "I asked _Nana_ about them and she said that brave warriors braid their hair like that, and that if I am to be an archer when I grow up I will have them too, and she showed me how to braid them, and then I asked her if I could braid yours today and she said yes, can I _Ada?_ Can I?"

The corners of Thranduil's mouth tugged upward at the hope in Legolas' expression. He had never given his warrior braids much thought, sometimes even forgetting he had them. After he gave up the sword for kingship in the light of his father's, King Oropher's death, he technically didn't even have to wear them anymore. It was Lindariel that had insisted, and Thranduil hadn't opposed, since it only took ten minutes of their time in the morning for her to braid them. With an amused smile, Thranduil agreed, and his smile widened as he watched his son's face lit up.

* * *

 **Second Age, 3434**

 _"Nana_ , why is _Ada_ hurt?"

Lindariel turned around in surpise at her son's sudden question.

"What do you mean, _penneth?"_ She asked carefully.

"Well, _Ada_ and _Daeradar_ left with many elves and only _Ada_ and less elves came back." Legolas said with the childish innocence he still had. "Why _Nana?_ Where is _Daeradar?"_ His blue eyes were wide and innocent, and young, so young. Lindariel didn't know how to answer his questions. She settled for the easiest one.

 _"Daeradar_ has passed in the Halls of Mandos." She said finally.

"Is that why _Ada_ is sad?" Legolas asked again. The Queen's face softened.

"Yes, _tithen las,_ tis why."

"But why did he die? Where did they go? Why was _Ada_ hurt?" Lindariel sighed internally. How do you explain the concept of war to a toddler? She decided to play it safe.

"What has Halden told you about Sauron?" Halden was Legolas' tutor and Lindariel didn't want to tell him more than he already had.

"The Dark Lord with the ring who wanted to rule _Arda_ and hurt people?" Legolas frowned, obviously not seeing the connection.

"Yes." Lindariel said. "Him. You see, he was starting to hurt too many people, so _Daeradar_ and _Ada_ , with the help of Lord Elrond and the King of Men decided to stop him." Legolas nodded, obviously engrossed in her explanation. It made Lindariel even more anxious about what to say to her son, how to make him understand without depriving him of his childish innocence.

"Did they stop him?" The Elfling asked.

"Yes, _penneth_ , they did."

"How?" Lindariel shallowed, and took some time to prepare her answer.

"Well, _tithen las,_ " she began slowly "they had to make sure that he would not hurt anyone again."

"Did they lock him in the dungeons?" Legolas asked with the childish naivety his age provided him. The worst punishment he knew was the dungeons, because they were dark and scary and _Daeradar_ only sent bad people there. Lindariel winced.

"No, I fear their solution was a bit more, um drastic and... permanent." Legolas just stared at her, his face impassive, revealing nothing. Lindariel inwardly cursed Thranduil's ability to keep a straight face in any situation that he had apparently inherited to his son.

"Did they kill him?" Lindariel blinked at the casual and nonchalant tone the question was delivered. Legolas was too young to understand the true meaning of what he suggested. He didn't look scared, or disgusted, just... curious.

"Yes." She said when she overcame her surprise. "King Isuldur, the ruler of Men, killed him." The Elfling nodded, not fazed by the answer.

"But then why did _Daeradar_ passed in the Halls of Mandos? Why is _Ada_ hurt?" Lindariel suppressed a sigh as the questions grew more difficult.

"Well, _tithen las,_ " inwardly she cursed her repetency and continued, choosing her next words carefully. "Sauron had grown very powerful and he would not let himself be easily defeated. He gathered an army of Orcs, and we had to gather an army ourselves if we were to stand against him. So, Elves and Men gathered together and marched to battle. Battles are very nasty events _tithen pen._ In them, many people get hurt like _Ada,_ and some die, like _Daeradar._ " Knowing she needed a distraction if no more questions were to arise, she added "But now you are too young to know about things like that. Halden will explain them when you're older."

"Everybody keeps saying I'm too young to do things!" Lindariel silently congratulated herself.

"Who else said that?" She drove the topic further away from the Battle of the Last Alliance.

"'Ro an 'Dan would not let me climb the trees in the garden because they said I was too young, and I would fall and get hurt, and then _Ada_ would have their ears." The Elfling huffed. "That is not true. _Ada_ would not kill them because I fell. _Ada_ is nice." Lindariel chuckled, and watched as Legolas raced to find the twin sons of Elrond. Thranduil neared behind her, and put a hand around her waist.

"You have corrupted the Elfling Thranduil. He thinks you infallible." Lindariel said with a smile. Thranduil grinned.

"Your words wound me, _meleth nîn._ Am I not infallible?"

* * *

 **Third Age, Year 125**

Smiling softly to herself, Lindariel twisted on her horse's back in order to talk to Legolas. So like her in beauty and grace, the Elfling had nevertheless inherited his father's free spirit, strength and ability with words. She didn't even know how he had convinced her to let him ride his own horse. And so it was with another sigh, this time of resignation, and a surge of concern that she realized she had failed to spot the blond hair of her child.

"Company, halt!"

Lindariel's exasperated order was heeded immediately by the consort of twelve warriors accompanying their Queen. As one, they all dismounted and, some with small smiles and others muttering wagers, they filtered in to the forest in search of their small Prince.

"Prince Legolas! Prince Legolas!"

Lindariel stayed on her horse and waited, smiling in slight disbelief at the skill of her child; this was the third time today that Legolas had managed to disappear, eluding twelve of the best warriors and their considerable tracking abilities. He was going to be trouble in a few years, if he could be this efficient at this age. And, if Lindariel was honest, Legolas wasn't even trying. He kept wandering off to explore; when he had spotted a new kind of bird, he had been gone for so long that the Queen had almost sent back to Mirkwood for extra search parties.

Even through her worry she couldn't help but laugh at her son's garbled explanation when they'd finally caught up with him.

 _"_ Nana _! Did you see it? A bird, it was yellow_ Nana! _I didn't know birds came in yellow. Red, and stripes of blue, and maybe even orange sometimes, but this one was yellow. Are all Lord Elrond's birds yellow? I wish we had yellow birds. Can we get one, to keep at home? I could probably train one,_ Nana, _if you help me catch it. I bet 'Dan and 'Ro have seen lots of yellow birds."_

Lindariel's head snapped around just as a green blur dropped from the tree above, to land unceremoniously on her, causing her to lose her balance and fall off her horse.

Of course, at this, four blades were levelled at Lindariel's assailant, and the unwavering metal seemed to shriek in anger at the intrusive attack. Within a heartbeat, the swords were joined by multiple arrow tips, as the two were suddenly surrounded by eight long bow wielding elves, each waiting for the command that would end this threat.

However, when it came, the message was not as expected, nor was it intended for them.

"I got you _Nana!_ Did you hear me coming? I was practicing prowling, like _Ada_ showed me. And it worked! Did you see _Nana?"_

At this outburst, each of the elves relaxed their stance. Naturally, they still could not see him, as he remained hidden under Lindariel's body, but every elf in the contingent knew that voice, that boundless enthusiasm. It was only now the Queen's fear and surprise began to reside enough for her to speak.

"Legolas! What on _Arda_ are you doing? You could have been killed! We thought you were an enemy, ambushing me like that. And how many times do I have to say it, stay on your horse! These woods are dangerous, you cannot go around like that! I would not have let you ride your own horse had I known you would not follow the rules."

Lindariel pulled herself to her feet and hauled Legolas up to perch on her hip. Looking properly chastised, the young Prince hung his head, sorry for upsetting his mother. The Queen looked down at the Elfling in an imposing fashion, hoping this would finally force home the importance of 'listening to _Nana'_ , a lesson belabored but scarcely realized in the Oropherion household.

Legolas' long blond hair was neatly braided behind his ears, and he was dressed in the green tunic and hooded cape that he liked to wear whilst in the forest. Rather old and even threadbare in places, Lindariel knew that her own mother would have apoplexy if she could see her grandson, but the Elfling had declared them to be "my most comfortable, hideable, bendable clothes. And they're green. I like green." At this, the Queen was swayed, and the clothes had stayed.

Looking down at the Elfling, Lindariel realized that his eyes were in fact brimming with unshed tears. Despite being mischievous, Legolas could not stand to see anyone sad or worried. Lindariel recognized this immediately and wrapped her arms around her boy.

"Legolas, just promise me you'll stay with the company until we have reached the borders of Rivendell. It ought to be safe there, and you can explore to your heart's content within the confines of Elrond's lands." The Prince's face cleared a little at the underlying forgiveness in this statement. "Or else I will make you wear your cloak for the remaining of the trip." Legolas' face immediately fell and he opened his mouth to protest.

The cloak had been a matter of contention for some time now in the royal household. Ornate and heavy, it was approved of by the King's tailor and friend, Erianth. Of course, it was highly impractical for a child whose favorite pastime was to climb trees and wander amongst the flora of his home. Yet, it was very well-made and kept the Elfling warm. Both she and her husband had insisted, and so, the cloak had stayed.

For three days. Then it began disappearing.

The first time, the cook had found it behind the stock of wine barrels in the cellar. Legolas had no idea how it had got there. The next occasion had the cloak hanging from the tiles on the roof, overlooking the stables. Although Lindariel imagined Legolas had actually been wearing it that time, she decided that not knowing exactly how the item had become caught on the edge of a roof with a twenty foot drop beneath it was better for her own state of mind. Her son was not visibly marked, so on that occasion, the Queen followed the adage 'ignorance is bliss'.

Still, the cloak returned. Again and again it appeared in strange locations only for its owner to deny all knowledge of how it came to be there. Thranduil's advisors had many stories to tell of the various excuses the little Prince found.

"Let us set camp here." The Queen said, seeing that the sun was beginning to fall dangerously close to the line of the horizon. The warriors accompanying them immediately nodded and started setting what was needed to spend the nigh there.

* * *

 **Second Age, Year 3434**

The sound of his bedroom door opening and closing distracted Thranduil's attention from the trade papers he was reading. The King watched as Legolas made the distance from the door to the bed he was sitting on and then proceeded to climb it.

"Legolas?" Thranduil finally asked as the little prince tried to hide himself under the covers. "What are you doing?"

"Hiding." The blonde hair appeared from the sheets, only to disappear under them once more. The King frowned.

"Hiding from who?"

The Elfling propped his head from the covers once more, this time wearing an annoyed expression. "From 'Ro and 'Dan."

"Why?" Thranduil didn't bother to hide his confusion. As far as he was concerned, his son had grown to be very close to the Imlandris' twins. If anything, he was usually searching for them rather than hiding from them.

"Because I wanted to go and climb the trees in the gardens and they would not let me. Again. So I am hiding, and they will search but they will not be able to find me and then they will grow worried, and that will teach them to call me clumsy." Thranduil made a mental note to never get on his son's bad side. The small Elfling already know how much everybody cared for him, and had apparently decided that this would be the best punishment for the twins, and Thranduil could not disagree with him. He knew that this would be the worst punishment on him.

"Yes, but then they will be angry at you." Thranduil tried to reason with the boy.

"No, they won't." Legolas stated confidently. "They will scold me, but they will be too revealed to see me to stay mad at me." Thranduil resisted the urge to laugh as he realized that the little one had them all wrapped around his fingers, for what Legolas had described would have been his exact reaction. Suddenly, Legolas' eyes sparkled in that way that meant he had an idea. Before Thranduil could worry over it, the Elfling threw himself at in his arms.

"Will you tell me a story _Ada?_ Will you? Please _Ada,_ just one!" The King's face softened the more his son pleaded.

"Well, back in the First Age, the High King Gil-galad..."

* * *

 **Third Age, Year 125**

No one noticed anything was wrong until Legolas started screaming.

At first, Legolas didn't think anything of the bad feeling of unease he had as he fell asleep, but as the night progressed the feeling grew worse. When the trees started screaming, Legolas woke up immediately, and without thinking opened his mouth and screamed along with them. At once, the entire party of Elves was awake.

"Legolas, Legolas _tithen las nîn,_ what's wrong?" Lindariel cupped her son's face in her hands. Legolas was violently sobbing as he clung into his mother's tunic. If the Queen hadn't been so frantic and worried about her son, she would have heard the trees earlier. But she didn't, and instead continued trying to get an answer out of Legolas as the guards watched silently.

"Trees..." Legolas managed between sobs. "The trees..."

And for the first time Lindariel listened, and her lips parted in mute horror and shock. Her eyes turned to the captain and the rest of the guards, only to find her expression mirrored there. The trees were screaming and weeping, as the fire in the forest spread.

There was no warning as a group of cloaked figures emerged suddenly. The guards immediately drew their weapons and went to stand protectively in front of the Queen and the little prince.

This was Legolas' first battle.

Later, he wouldn't remember much. But he would remember that his _Nana_ was right when she said battles were bad. He hadn't seen much, because as soon as the first clash of swords sounded, Lindariel grabbed the Elfling and climbed up a tree. Legolas curled into his mother's side as the sounds of battle sounded beneath them and the cries of the dying trees pierced the forest as the darkness of the night lessened by the scarlet color of fire.

The prince barely registered the tree they were taking refuge on catching on fire as well and Lindariel leaping from it with him in her arms. All around him were loud noises, cries, smoke and his mother's familiar scent as she pressed him into her and Legolas decided then that he really didn't like battles.

The only he would remember -if not clearly, then better than the rest of them- was the only thing he ought not to.

Legolas realized that his mother had stopped running, and picked from where he had his face pressed against her leg. In front of them stood what Legolas guessed was a human since he didn't look at all like an elf. His hair was short and slimy, falling into his eyes that gleamed murderously, and Legolas thought that he looked like the orcs in the twins' stories. In his one hand, he held a sword and in his other one a shield. He was eyeing the Elfling with a nasty expression, and Lindariel glared at him, putting a hand on the blond head protectively.

"You will not touch him." She growled, a small dagger appearing in her hands. The man smirked and charged at her. Lindariel fought bravely, cleverly taking the battle away from Legolas, but the match was uneven, because an Elf she may be, but the Queen of Eryn Galen wasn't trained for battle. Legolas was trying to make himself as small as he could. He wanted to help his mom, but he was scared and he didn't know what to do, so he stayed where he was, not able to take his eyes off the battle in front of him.

Time seemed to slow as the Lindariel's dagger hit the grass and the scary man's sword pierced through her body. Legolas guessed she must have screamed, her mouth snapped open as red liquid poured from her wound, but neither now nor in his later nightmares would he be able to tell which scream belonged to her and which to him.

 _"NANA!"_

He was running before he registered what he was doing, the small dagger left his hand before Legolas realized he had picked it up and thrown it at the man, reacting on impulse at seeing his mother hurt. Legolas didn't see it impaling itself at the middle of the scary man's forehead, didn't see the man's eyes go black, didn't see him falling. He eyes were focused entirely on his mother.

Lindariel's body lay on the ground even though Legolas couldn't remember it falling. Her piercing blue eyes, so much like his own stared back at him in pain.

 _"Nana, nana..."_ Legolas was sobbing and repeating the words over and over as her kneeled next to her. Lindariel gave him a smile, but it was sad. Her hand reached up to cup her son's face, wiping away his tears that just kept flowing. Legolas little hand curled around her wrist and Lindariel's other hand suddenly shot up and grabbed it.

"Go." She said, and although her words were laced with pain the light in her eyes was determined and her voice certain. "Go." She repeated more forcefully.

Legolas shook his head, the tears blurring his vision. "I'm got going to leave you here." He sobbed.

"Yes you will." Lindariel said softly. "You have to go, _tithen las nîn,_ you can't let them catch you. _Gwestol nîn."_ Her grip on Legolas' hand turned painful. _"Gwestol nîn tithen las."_ Her eyes were pleading him, and Legolas nodded.

 _"Gwestol le, Nana."_ He sobbed. _"Gwestol le."_

Lindariel nodded, satisfied. She gasped once, and her grip slackened, her hand fell at the grass as her eyes went dark. Legolas looked at her in horror and then he ran. He couldn't see where he was going, the tears blurred his vision and he stumbled, but he didn't stop. The trees around him were burning and it was dark and it the smell of smoke was suffocating, but Legolas ran. Away from the battle, away from the scary men, away from his mother who couldn't see him anymore.

A hand closed around his wrist, and the image of his mother doing the very same thing made Legolas stop short. A pain at the back of his head and then everything faded away.

* * *

 **Sindarin Translation**

 _tithen las (nîn)= (my) little leaf_

 _penneth= young one_

 _Man sa?= what is it?_

 _tithen pen= little one_

 _Ada= Dad /Daddy_

 _Nana= Mom /Mommy_

 _Daeradar= grandfather_

 _Arda= Middle-Earth_

 _meleth nîn= my love_

 _Gwestol nîn= promise me_

 _Gwestol le, Nana= I promise you, mom_

* * *

 _*hides under desk* Please don't kill me!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry, not sorry about the last cliffhanger. You guys have no idea how hard I worked to finish this so soon. But seeing as how my next chapter will probably take some time, I decided to put you out of your misery. Plus, this is the longer chapter I've written so far, and I think I deserve a reward for finishing it so quickly. I can't really write from kid POV, so you'll have to forgive me if Legolas acts more like an adult than he should._

 _S_ _pecial thanks to The12thBookworm, this chapter is dedicated to her. I'm really glad you like my story so much!_

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _Not one Elf._

 ** _Summary:_** _Lindariel nodded, satisfied. She gasped once, and her grip slackened, her hand falling down at the grass as her eyes went dark. Legolas looked at her in horror and then he ran. He couldn't see where he was going, the tears blurred his vision and he stumbled, but he didn't stop. The trees around him were burning and it was dark and it the smell of smoke was suffocating, but Legolas ran. Away from the battle, away from the scary men, away from his mother who couldn't see him anymore. A hand closed around his wrist, and the image of his mother doing the very same thing made Legolas stop short. A pain at the back of his head and then everything faded away._

* * *

4\. Part Two

 **Third Age, Year 125**

Thranduil awoke suddenly in the middle of the night with a stabbing pain in his gut and a painfully strong feeling of something being scarily wrong.

So, naturally, the first thing he did was worry about his family. His wife and child had left yesterday to visit Imlandris on the occasion of the birth of Elrond's daughter. Thranduil would have liked to be there himself, but liabilities had him tied to Mirkwood.

He spent fifteen minutes needlessly pacing in his room, when he realized that he could just go and ask the trees. Deciding their grumbling if he woke them was worth knowing his family's safety, he quickly threw a tunic on him and made his way to the Queen's Gardens.

The Queen's Gardens were a big plain with flowers and trees that belonged entirely to the Queen of Eryn Galen and the least likely to be annoyed with the King if he woke them with demands of his family's whereabouts. It was where the royal family spent most of their time together. When Lindariel and Thranduil got married, the Elvenking had made the garden and presented it to her as a wedding gift.

It was a beautiful place, filled with various flowers that gave the garden color against the lively green of the grass. The many trees around the plain liked the Queen most, but they all adored the little prince. There were a few benches as well, but Lindariel preferred to sit down under the great oak tree in the middle of the garden.

Legolas, for his part, spent more time _on_ the trees than under them.

Thranduil neared the garden, and knew immediately that something was terribly wrong.

The trees, instead of sleeping like the King had expected them to be, were weeping, their cries incoherent and broken. Without use did the King try to get something more than separate words out of them. The specific words that kept being repeated were "queen" "princeling" "men" and "fire", doing nothing to calm Thranduil's already worried state.

Something had happened to his family, and Thranduil could do nothing for it yet, for the entire kingdom was asleep save from the trees that would not answer his questions. No amount of pleading or threats would make them reveal anything of what had happened at the forest, and perhaps it was for the best now, because Thranduil didn't think he could survive the night if he did.

And that is where Lord Thorontur found him in the morning, still pacing around among the weeping trees that wouldn't give him an answer. The archery Master hadn't yet walked properly into the gardens, and the King was on him, explaining to him what had happened (even if he needed a little help to form a proper explanation).

Half an hour later, the King mounted his horse and set out to search for his family with the largest searching party Mirkwood had yet to send.

* * *

Legolas woke up wet. His head was pounding, and he couldn't place where that horrid smell was coming from. Maybe it was coming from one of the guards, or his _Nana_ was-

Legolas' eyes opened wide as he snapped into a sitting position. Yesterday's memories were coming back flooding. The screaming, the trees burning, the attack and then the scary man with the sword and his _Nana..._

Legolas let out a small sob. He tried to raise his hands to cover his mouth and drown the sound out, but he found out that he couldn't. Both of his hands were tied behind his back with a harsh rope that cut into them. They were sore from being in that awkward position most of the night, and they hurt.

"He's awake!" A foreign voice said from somewhere next to him. Halden's insistent voice in his head informed him that the words were said in the common tongue. "Well, how are you feeling, you little brat?" An ugly face appeared into the line of his vision, making him shrink back. That caused the man's ugly face to twist in laughter, making him look even uglier.

It was only thanks to Halden's lessons that Legolas managed to understand what the man had said. He didn't tell him that though, deciding to keep his mouth shut. These people were scary and mean, and they had attacked them and killed his mother, and Legolas felt no obligation to answer to the ugly man. He would thank Halden for the lesson later, but right now, all he could think was that he was cold, his arms were sore, his head hurt and he wanted his mom.

"He probably can't understand you Rowland!" Another voice yelled, and Legolas abandoned glaring at the ugly man -whose name was apparently Rowland-, in favor of locating it. It belonged, the Elfling saw, to one of the many men sitting around a camp fire. The flames that leaped up were like the ones consuming away the trees...

"Hey, hey!" A hand gripped his shoulder and shook him roughly. Legolas blinked and stared up at Rowland in front of him. "You understand what I'm saying, ya brat?"

The Elfling kept his mouth shut. The man shoved him back, hard, releasing his hold of him and headed to the campfire.

"It's useless." He said sitting down. "Little demon can't understand what I'm saying."

The rest of the men contributed with equally insulting things that Legolas didn't care to listen. They obviously hated elves, but Legolas didn't understand why they hated _him_. How can you hate someone you have never met before? He was sure he had never met them before. He didn't ponder on it for long however, because the reality of his situation came crushing to him.

He was alone in the woods with a party of men that hated him, his own party was dead, his mother was dead as well and his father probably had no idea of happened to him. Finally letting the grief take hold of him, Legolas turned his back towards the men in the campfire and sobbed.

* * *

In the pace with which they were going, it was not long after they reached the place of the attack. After much pleading and threats, the trees had _finally_ calmed enough to tell Thranduil where the party should head first, but refusing repeatedly to tell him what he would find there.

Now Thranduil knew why.

The place had been painted red from the blood.

All the trees around the clearing had been burnt to the ground, bodies of both men and elves lying all around. The nearest trees that were still standing were quick to assure him that the men that had put the fire, had put it out too. That piece of information didn't do the slightest difference to King. The men were going to pay for what they had done anyway.

The entire party was dead. The twelve guards accompanying the royal family had to be severely outnumbered or caught entirely off guard for such a result to ensue. Many bodies had been burnt beyond recognition, others just partially burned and very few still intact. Some of the soldiers dismounted and tried to gather the corpses of the fallen, completely ignoring the men that may among them. Thranduil scanned the area to calculate the damage done in the forest, but his eyes froze in one of the elven bodies that had remained intact.

His first instinct was denial. It wasn't her, it _couldn't_ be her, but her figure didn't shimmer away like an illusion.

This was real.

Thoughts rushed through his head without Thranduil paying attention to them. His blue eyes remained fixed on the _elleth's_ body in the ground, at the furthest part of the clearing. Thorontur, noticing the change that came upon his friend, turned and followed his gaze, only for his own eyes to widen in shock.

"Thranduil..." The King shrugged off the hand put on his shoulder as he dismounted, and as in a trance moved towards where his wife lay. Thorontur followed him.

She was laying there, with one arm spread over her middle and one in the grass beneath her. Her auburn curls were laying around her head like a fiery halo and her eyes were closed. She could have been sleeping if not for the pool of blood that soaked her skirts and the ground below her.

It was too much red.

It hit him suddenly, the cruel realization that his beloved wife wasn't coming back, stealing the air from his lungs and, suddenly, his feet felt too heavy. Thranduil fell, his knees hitting the bloodied ground with force, but he barely noticed the painful impact. A shaking hand reached out and lightly touched her cheek.

"Lindariel..."

And the cold, proud Elvenking broke.

Doing nothing to prevent the tears from escaping his eyes, he reached down carefully and lifted her body and hugged it close to his chest. But her arms didn't come around him, instead her head fell back, lifeless. Her body was devoid of all life and now only a broken shell remained of the beloved Queen that used to be. Her lifeless body was dead weight in Thranduil's arms, her arms limp at her sides.

He buried his face in her chest and cried like he couldn't remember crying before.

And Thorontur standing behind him didn't matter, the archers gathering the bodies didn't matter, it was just grief. A grief that overcame him, drowning him, and there were no thoughts, no cares in that moment Thranduil could only cry for the wife that was so cruelly taken away from him.

He didn't register Thorontur walking away and busying himself with helping the archers. No one bothered him for as long as he cried, and after, when he only sat there. His gaze was lost, and his eyes looked far away without seeing, but slowly, determination was setting inside them.

Legolas wasn't there.

And if Legolas wasn't there, then that meant he was most probably still alive. With a renewed glint in his eye, Thranduil arose and neared the rest of the elves that had sited themselves.

No one mentioned the King's emotional breakdown. Steadily and surely, Thranduil ordered the bodies of the fallen back with an escort of as many elves as they could spare to carry them.

"The rest of us, we will keep searching for Legolas."

There were no disagreements.

* * *

This, Legolas decided, was how Orcs had to be like.

He had been travelling with the men for three days now, much against his will. His arms had been tied the whole time, and although they didn't particularly forbid him of doing anything, there was one of them with him _all_ the time.

And they all hated him. Legolas had never thought it was possible for someone to loathe another individual so much. Especially if they didn't know him. He knew that his father had a hostility towards dwarves, but still. The men _hated_ him. And that is why Legolas ended up with various cuts and bruises decorating his frail form.

They didn't beat him. No, they didn't beat him, but they pushed and dragged him hard enough to fall down and hurt himself. And when they were in a really bad mood, they might even go as far as kick him. But nothing more than that. Legolas considered this a good thing, but he still wanted to go home more than ever.

He had tried to talk to the trees and ask them to tell his father where he was, but they had never left alone, and every time they heard him talking in Sindarin they gave him a kick or slap. The language seemed to put them in an even fouler mood, so Legolas learned to keep his mouth shut. This was how he spent most of his time since whatever he did seemed to infuriate at least one of the humans.

Still, he hoped the tress would tell his father anyway. The men paid no attention to them, they didn't seem to think the trees were a threat. They chose to completely ignore them. Legolas would have felt bad for the trees if he wasn't convinced that this party of men wasn't much of a company for anyone.

When the first sight of the village appeared at their line of vision, the men's spirits lifted considerably. They kept talking among themselves, saying what they would do to celebrate catching the Elfling.

Legolas, for his part, still didn't know what the men could possibly want him for. They had said something about trade and money but Legolas didn't understand what that had to do with him. You traded goods, not people.

When they entered the village, Legolas thought it looked rotten. All the trees were dead, and there was an air of moodiness around that clung to Legolas like a bug. It was a poor village, some of the houses were half ruined and everything was filthy from the streets to the people that had gathered to see them pass. Apparently, a dirty blonde Elfling with a bloodied tunic was an interesting sight.

Which was fair, Legolas concluded, since he didn't think these people had ever seen an elf before.

"Move." The leader of the men, Beran, pushed Legolas forward. Legolas pondered on struggling, or kicking him and running away like he had thought of doing many times during the past days, but decided against it. He hung his so that he wouldn't see all the people looking at him and let Beran lead him to wherever they wanted him to be.

Which, apparently was a cold, bare room with bars that reminded him of his father's dungeons in the palace. They threw him in and left him there, with an old man whose skin looked like crumbled paper. Legolas retreated in one of the back corners and wrapped his arms around legs, resting his chin on his knees, finally alone.

His eyes filled with tears, but he stubbornly wiped them away. He was going to be strong. And then, when his father came to find him, he could tell him that he had been brave. The thought of his father made something in his chest stung and it was more difficult to keep the tears at bay.

He just wanted to go home so much.

* * *

Terrence had seen the little elf child pass with Beran and his bandits like everyone else. It was the only thing they talked about in the village. No one had ever seen an elf before, and everyone was buying the bandits beers to hear the story of the child.

Most of the people in the village didn't like elves. They thought them arrogant and selfish because they were living in luxury while the village starved. Terrence might not live in the village but he agreed with those few people -mainly women- that said it wasn't the elves fault. For all they knew, the elves didn't even know of the village. It wasn't as if they had asked for help or something.

And now the worst group of bandits had captured a child and locked him in prison just because they disliked his kind. Terrence didn't want to think of how they came to have the child in the first place.

He lived with his wife in a house in the woods, away from the village, but they usually came down to get supplies. Terrence was about to leave and head back, when they brought the elf.

"Did you hear about the elf?" The words caught Terrence's attention even if they weren't directed at him. He could not say he wasn't curious, and street gossip was the most reliable source of information around. "They say there was a whole party with them and they attacked Beran."

Terrence winced. Knowing Beran, _he_ probably attacked _them._

"Will they search for the child?" The other woman asked.

"Nay, they're dead, all of 'em."Terrence's heart sunk. Not only did they take the child away from his kin, but they killed his family in front of him. The man felt a flash of anger. It was a _child_ for Bema's sake!

Making up his mind, he turned around and headed towards the prison in a rush of sudden determination.

As he hoped, the guard of the cells, Freddy, was fast asleep, most probably passed out drunk. Terrence had no problem stealing the keys from under his nose.

The child was curled up in the furthest corner, with his eyes glazed over. Terrence didn't know what to think of that. He slowly opened the door and neared the boy, carefully putting a hand on his shoulder.

The result was instantaneous. The child's eyes snapped into focus and he recoiled from the touch immediately. Terrence calmly put a finger to his mouth, signaling him to keep quiet.

"Can you understand me?" Terrence asked quietly, desperately hoping that the elf indeed could. It would make busting him out of there easier. The child's blue eyes inspected him with a calculating look that made Terrence want to avert his gaze. It made him wonder how old the elf actually was. He didn't look a day more than ten, but he was an elf, you could not be sure, with them living forever and everything.

Finally, the child gave him a small nod. Terrence resisted sighing in relief.

"I'm going to get you out of here." He whispered, his determination growing stronger with the spark of hope in the boy's eyes. "And I'm going to help you find you kin again. Do you have a family you can go back to?"

The child eagerly nodded, the hope in his eyes growing stronger.

 _"Ada-_ I mean, my father, he must be searching for me." The Elfling sounded sure of that, but he also looked so small and innocent as he said that Terrence wondered how on earth could anyone ever hurt such a pure creature. His words were hesitant, as if he had never spoken in the common tongue before, but he could just fine.

"What's your name? I'm Terrence." He smiled, trying to make himself look friendlier.

"Legolas." The elf muttered hesitantly. "My name is Legolas."

"Come on them Legolas." Terrence smiled. "Let's get you away from this village and back in the woods."

Taking extreme caution not to be noticed, although there was almost no one in the streets, Terrence seated himself on his horse with Legolas in front of him, hidden under his cloak. The child was small enough to fit under and it and hide without it looking suspicious.

It took a few hours for them to reach Terrence's cabin, and when they finally did, the moon was high in the sky and the elf in his arms was limp. His eyes were open and glazed over again, and Terrence concluded that this must be how elves slept. It was weird, to see someone, _anyone_ , sleeping with his eyes open, but the man shrugged it off. It was not like he could do anything about it anyway.

Instead he picked up the child in his arms, and carried him over to the cabin. Purposely, he knocked on the door to wake his wife. The little one was covered in bruises and cuts, and even though his wife was no healer, she had gained quite some knowledge from years of tending wounded travelers.

Agatha opened the door with an irritated expression of someone who had been unfairly woken from his well-deserved night's sleep, but it changed to one of astonishment as she took in Terrence holding the elven child.

"Terrence," she hissed "what have you done this time?"

"You're speaking like it happens often." Her husband protested.

"It had better not." Agatha warned, and even though she was considerably shorter than him and delicate-looking, Terrence knew better than anyone how hard she could hit with a frying pan. "What happened?" She demanded, and her features softened as she examined the delicate sleeping form.

"Beran and his gang attacked a party of elves in the forest, killed them and took the child." Terrence watched his wife's eyes widen in horror.

"Bring him inside." She said and moved aside to let them enter.

Once inside Terrence carefully set the child in a small bed in the corner of the room. They usually reserved it for travelers or wounded people that knocked on their door, and this was no different.

"I will tend his cuts, and tomorrow we will see what we'll do with him." Agatha decided, a wet cloth already present in her hands as she kneeled in front of the bed. "Is anyone searching for him?"

"The little one said his father should be searching for him, but the men in the village surely will search for him when they realize he's missing."

"Let us see what will we do when Beran come knocking on our door in the morning, searching for him." Agatha shook her head.

"I couldn't just leave him there!" Terrence lowered his voice to a whisper as the boy stirred in his sleep. "And anyway, he'll never think to comes to us first. In the worst case, we surely have until noon." Agatha absently nodded as she wrapped one particularly nasty cut in the child's arm.

"Let us hope that the boy's father will find him first."

Terrence silently agreed.

...

The next morning, there was a moment of confusion when Legolas woke up. At first he looked confused, but when he looked around his surroundings and realized he didn't know where he was, he grew scared.

Agatha took it upon herself to explain. A woman and better with children, Terrence let her, silently standing back as she attempted to explain the situation to the child.

"Well little one-"

"Legolas." The child corrected.

"Legolas," Agatha smiled "I'm Agatha and this is my husband, Terrence. He found you in the village and took you to our house in the woods. I tended your cuts, and you slept in our bed for the night." She said as gently as she could. The elf visibly perked up at the word "woods". He started fumbling with the edge of the green tunic he wore. It was still stained with blood, someone _else's_ blood Terrence though, because it was too much to be all his. But seeing as the couple did not have anything else to give him to wear, it was what he had to do with.

 _"Hannon le."_ The elf said in his own language. It sounded musical to the ears, even those two words. Watching the boy's grateful pale face, Terrence could guess the Elfling was thanking them. "Can I..." The child hesitated, and Agatha smiled encouragingly at him. "Can I go outside?"

Agatha met his own eyes warily. She was afraid of Beran, he knew, but it was too early for him to be here.

"I don't want to cause any trouble." The child hastily assured them when he noticed the exchanged glance. "I just- I want to be outside." Terrence heard the unuttered "need".

Finally, the Elfling's pleading eyes won over his wife's protests and the blond elf rushed outside, exclaiming delightfully in his own song-like language. When Terrence and Agatha walked outside after him, they were greeted by one of the strangest sights.

Terrence had never seen anything like it before.

The trees began to move without any wind to guide them. Their branches swirled around and leaves fell down from the canopy on the elf as if to welcome him. They seemed to lean downwards as if they were trying to reach the Elfling, and all around them nature seemed to become alive with joy.

It was like magic.

But perhaps, the most magical sight was that of the elf himself, who was laughing as if greeting an old friend. Real laughter, real joy, something the couple of humans had yet to see from him. His eyes were crinkled at the corners from smiling and his hands were reaching up, as if they could catch the tall branches. It was almost as if the elf was _glowing_ with happiness.

Terrence had never seen anything so pure and innocent, and it would be a precious memory he would keep for the rest of his days.

* * *

"My King! The trees! They found him!"

And King urged his horse forward, brushing past the archer with a steady determination that could only develop from years of love and a desperate emotion that only arouse from losing the source of such a love.

A steady determination that arose from finally having real hope of finding him again.

The King was going to find his son and _nothing_ was going to stop him.

* * *

The elf stayed like that for hours, chatting happily with the trees in his own melodic language. Terrence was fairly sure the trees answered him. Legolas had grabbed both of them and dragged towards an old willow and introduced them to it with so much childish enthusiasm Terrence had laughed.

Suddenly Legolas stilled, and then a bright, wide grin spread over his face. _"Ada_ is coming." He stated, nothing but joy and certainty in his tone.

And sure enough, the galloping of horses sounded from somewhere inside the forest in front of them, nearing closer to them as minutes passed. The couple of humans and the small Elfling waited with batted breath -well at least Terrence and Agatha did. Legolas wouldn't stop bouncing with enthusiasm.

As soon as the elves were on sight, one of them immediately dismounted his horse. He was tall, blonde, and looked alarmingly alike with the Elfling Terrence found. There was an air of authority around him -and if the silver circlet on his head was anything to go by, _great_ authority- and his blue eyes were fixed on Legolas.

 _"Ada!"_ The Efling yelled and ran towards him.

Everything happened too fast for Terrence to follow. Legolas was on the elf's arms, who was kneeling on the ground, a good distance closer to him from where he had been before. He was hugging the little one with a desperation Terrence had yet to see on anyone, and he could swear that was a tear that fell from his eye.

After a few minutes and many words in the musical language exchanged between Legolas and who Terrence strongly suspected was his father, the older elf rose to his feet, settling Legolas into his arms with great ease, planting a kiss on the blond head as he did so. He walked until he stood in front of them, and then bowed his head.

"You have saved my son's life." He started in the common tongue, confirming Terrence's guess. "I am forever in your debt."

His blue gaze was piercing, ancient blue eyes that were a shade darker than his son's. They seemed to analyze him, like Legolas had done back in the prison and Terrence felt again the urge to look down and squirm.

"It was the right thing to do, um..." Agatha was obviously searching for a way to address the elf.

"King Thranduil of the Woodland Realm." The elf helpfully provided. Terrence's eyes bugged.

 _King?_ He though. This was the terrifying Elvenking the elven stories talked about? They had unknowingly rescued the _King's_ son?

"I'm Terrence, and this is my wife, Agatha." He said when he found his voice. "Your Highness." He added after. He bowed slightly, watching from the corner of his eye as Agatha did the same.

"Well met, Terrence, Agatha." He bowed his head respectively to each one. Terrence was starting to feel self-conscious. "My kingdom is obligated to you. It would be to cruel for my people, and for me, to lose the Prince so soon after the Queen's passing."

Terrence's heart sunk at the identical expressions of grief and guilt in the so alike fair faces. He wanted to ask if she had been killed in the attack, but one look at Legolas spoke for itself. A rush of loathing towards Beran pang in his chest, but Terrence pushed it down. It would no help anyone.

"The men in the village, they will search for your son." Agatha said hesitantly. The silent "and us" hung in the air.

The elf's smile was lethal and terrifying. "I think Thorontur can take care of that." He turned back at the elves, and looked straight at the dark-haired one in the front that straightened under the King's gaze. "Don't kill them," he ordered "but make sure we never come across them again."

The other elf, whose name apparently was Thorontur, nodded and yelled something in their language at the rest of the elves waiting behind. Half of them followed him as he made way to the village.

"Worry not my lady." He smiled at Agatha and this time his smile was kind, but there was an undertone of sadness in both his smile and eyes. "The men of the village will not bother you."

And with he turned around and walked back to his horse and the party of elves that had stayed behind. Terrence estimated them to be around twelve. Legolas waved at them behind his father's back, and Terrence raised his hand to return the gesture, a genuine smile forming on his lips. He had never been more proud and grateful for a decision in his life, watching Legolas disappear with his kin in the forest with a sense of contentment.

Whatever happened in the next years, this was an experience he would never forget.

* * *

Thranduil woke with a start and a cry, the image of his wife's terrified face still engraved behind his eyelids. It was that dream again. She was in pain, burning in front of him and crying for Thranduil to help her, but he couldn't move. Instead he stood there frozen and helpless as she burned in front of him.

He barely registered the door sliding open.

 _"Ada?"_ Legolas hesitantly stood in the doorway of his father's room with his nightclothes. Thranduil didn't acknowledge his son as the little prince walked into the room with hesitant steps. He sat on his bed, his face into his hands.

 _"Ada?"_ Legolas clambered into Thranduil's lap, his small hands clawing away his father's hands that covered his face. The King hadn't bother to enchant his face while he slept so his scar was plainly visible, but that didn't make any difference to Legolas. He circled his arms around his father's neck, and Thranduil embraced the Elfling back as if his life depended on it.

"It's about _Nana,_ isn't it?" Thranduil didn't reply. Even if he tried, he doubted he could, there was a lump in his throat that prevented him from doing so. "It's alright, I miss her too."

Without a word the Elvenking clung to his child tighter and sobbed.

When Thranduil finally composed himself some while after, he released Legolas, who had been crying too. The little prince was fumbling with his tunic.

"You-" he started hesitantly "you aren't going to leave too right?"

Thranduil looked at his son with a startled expression. "Of course not, why would you think that?"

"Because- because some of the elves in the Healing Wands were wondering if you were going to sail or not, and I don't you to! I don't want you to leave me alone!" The last word was a sob, and Thranduil carefully pulled the Elfling towards him. "I don't want you to leave too." Legolas sobbed, curling his fist around his father's hair, in absence of a tunic. Thranduil's face softened, and he planted a kiss into his son's hair.

"I will not go anywhere, _tithen las nîn._ " He promised.

 _"Gwestol?"_ Watery blue eyes looked up at him.

Thranduil smiled. _"Gwestol."_

 _"Ada?'"_ Legolas asked after a few moments. "Can we go to Rivendell after all?"

* * *

 **Sindarin Translation**

 _tithen las (nîn)= (my) little leaf_

 _penneth= young one_

 _tithen pen= little one_

 _Ada= Dad /Daddy_

 _Nana= Mom /Mommy_

 _meleth nîn= my love_

 _Gwestol (?)= Promise (?)_

 _elleth= female elf_

 _Hannon le= Thank you_

* * *

 _Weeeell? What do you think?_


	6. Chapter 6

_My summer holidays are officially over, which means... UPDATE! Yay! It's terribly late and I apologize, but I was out of town and I couldn't post._

 _So, someone pointed out to me that I have a lot of spelling and grammar mistakes. Guys, I try, I really do, but English isn't my native language and sometimes I even make mistakes from haste. I'm really sorry if that makes my story more difficult to read, but I promise I'll try and fix it. Also, having a friend proof read it is a good idea, but unfortunately my friends aren't very reliable and they too, aren't native English speakers. As hard as I try, there will always be some mistakes._

 _Another thing is the age. Apparently I'm doing it wrong. Since I didn't really get the age thing, I decided to make my own system, someone pointed out that it really bugged them and well, I had to change it._

 _At first I was going to write about young adult Legolas here, but then I had this idea about liτtle Arwen and I just couldn't resist. She is around four human years here. (12.5 in elven years I think)  
_

 _ **Disclaimer:** I can dream.  
_

 _ **Summary:** Little Arwen, yaaayyy!_

* * *

5\. A good idea indeed  


"NO, ARWEN COME BACK HERE!"

Elrond shook his head with a smile on his lips as he watched Elhrohir and Elladan run after Arwen. His daughter was now around twelve and a half years, and she immenesly enjoyed spending time with the twins. Or more accurately, she enjoyed running around as the twins chased her.

He remembered a time, a few centuries ago that it was _him_ chasing after _the twins_.

Elrond was glad to see that all three of his children were getting along great. In truth, he had been a little worried, what with the big age difference, but her older brothers seemed to adore the new addition in the family. Arwen reminded Elrond a little of Legolas, always running around and giggling, having elves chase after her, but thankfully, she inherited none of her older brothers' mischievous strike, for Elrond was sure he couldn't deal with another Elfling like that.

"Arwen!" He called. The small Elfling halted, turned and run towards him.

 _"Atto!"_ Elrond leaned down and picked his daughter, setting her in his arms. The twins followed behind her.

"Tis not fair!" Elladan complained.

"You never do what we say!" Elrohir accused his sister. Arwen answered with a fit of giggles, and the twins pouted at her.

"Now, now children." Elrond interfered quickly. "We are waiting for King Thranduil and Legolas to arrive for their visit, and I expect all of you to behave." He sent a pointed look at the twins to make his meaning clear.

Originally, it had been scheduled that Queen Lindariel would come with little Legolas for the occasion of Arwen's birth; but after the incident that occurred, that never happened. Thranduil had sent him a later explaining the reason the Queen would not be here and that was all Lord Elrond had heard from the King of Mirkwood in the last twelve years. That is, until a letter asking him if the remaining royal family could come and visit.

Elrond hadn't hesitated to say yes. The twins missed having Legolas around although they would not admit it, and it would do Arwen good to have another Elfling to play with, even if slightly older. There were not many Elflings in Rivendell, and Arwen didn't have anyone but the twins to play with.

There was a chorus of " _Yes Attos"_ and Elrond smiled. Feeling a tug on his tunic, Elrond looked down at his daughter who had her hand fisted around his clothes to get her father's attention.

 _"Atto?"_

"Yes Arwen?"

"How is Legolas? Is he nice? Do you think he'll like me? Because 'Ro and 'Dan said he's older than me." Elrond smiled.

"Legolas is very nice and I'm sure he will like you, _nitya Undómiel."_ Arwen beamed. She squirmed in Elrond's arms, and he set her down gently. No sooner had Arwen's feet touched the ground, she was running towards the gardens which had been her original destination. The twins shared a look of mute terror.

"ARWEN WAIT!" They yelled before dashing after her.

* * *

Thranduil, for once in his life, couldn't wait to reach Imlandris. Legolas, unlike any other times, hadn't budge from his horse once. Ever since Lindariel's death, Legolas had been quitter, more shy. The little Elfling that bounced every time he felt excited, who roamed in the trees and never stopped smiling was now hidden beneath this new Legolas. He rarely ever smiled, he didn't get so obviously excited anymore, and he hid behind Thranduil's robes every time he met someone new.

Thranduil, after learning that Legolas had seen his mother slain, had been understanding at first. He found it normal, the change in his son as the aftermath of the tragedy. He had been saddened, of course, he more than anyone longed to see that blinding smile or that boundless enthusiasm in Legolas' face; but he understood. After all, did he not feel that very same grief himself?

There were moments, were Legolas would be like his old self, but they were few and rare.

At first, the King had taken a nanny for Legolas, more for his benefit than his son's. Niennia was very good with children, and she had assured Thranduil that the melancholy would pass. And Thranduil believed it, and he did his best to spent as time with his son as possible.

But Legolas' situation didn't improve. If anything, it deteriorated. Legolas seemed to grow more and more sad and silent as time went by.

In a moment of desperation, Thranduil had sent word to Lord Elrond, remembering Legolas' request the night after the funeral. The Noldor elf had written back almost immediately, expressing his joy at the prospect of their visit and stating that both three of his children waited for Legolas with anticipation.

Thranduil hoped the visit would help Legolas. The Elfling had always loved Rivendell, because of the pure nature that surrounded the Last Homely House, all the trees stripped of the depressing shadow that suffocated them at Mirkwood. He also liked the twins very much, and Thranduil was certain he had missed the sons of Elrond a great deal, even though he would not say so.

Yes, coming to Rivendell was classified as a good idea. Little Arwen would be a good influence on Legolas, as would the twins. Elflings were always happy and excited and the twins favored a mischievous behavior that had always managed to make Legolas laugh.

When the gates of Elrond's house appeared in front of them, Thranduil stole a glance at his son. Legolas was looking forward with an impassive face, although his eyes were fixed on the company of elves that awaited them at the gates. Thranduil could not say if that was a good thing or not.

 _"Mae g'ovannen,_ Lord Elrond." He addressed the healer with a bow of his head.

 _"Mae g'ovannen,_ King Thranduil." Elrond and the twins bowed slightly. "It is very joyful to have you visit again."

Thranduil considered helping Legolas as he dismounted, but he soon saw that was not necessary. As soon as Legolas' feet touched the ground, he tackled the twins in a hug.

"Elbereth Legolas, how much you've grown!" One of the dark-haired elves exclaimed. Thranduil couldn't really distinguish them, but he thought this one had to be Elrohir.

"We almost didn't recognise you, _Laiqualassë."_ The other twin said, and the corners of Legolas' mouth tugged upwards at the nickname. Thranduil smiled mentally. A good idea indeed, to bring his son here. Then, Legolas seemed to remember his manners and gave Elrond a slight bow.

 _"Gi suilon_ , Lord Elrond."

 _"Gi suilon,_ Legolas." Elrond smiled. "Arwen and Celebrían are in the gardens, I think Elladan and Elhorir will take you there."

Legolas nodded mutely, and the questioning look in Elrond's eyes didn't go unnoticed by Thranduil. The Elvenking understood his confusion. Normally Legolas would have been bouncing from excitement, eager to meet Arwen, but instead the Elfling just stood there silently.

"Come Legolas, you have to meet our new sister, I'm sure you two will get along!" One of the twins -Elladan?- said with a great deal of enthusiasm, and together they run with Legolas towards the gardens, but not before shooting their father a confused look.

When the three of them were out of sight, Elrond turned to him with a raised eyebrow. Sighting, Thranduil started explaining the situation to his friend.

* * *

After Thranduil had poured out his heart at Elrond, explaining the situation and voicing his fears for Legolas recovery, the Elven lord gave him a long look.

"Seeing his mother slain is sure to have left an impact on one so young." He started carefully. "The man that killed her, did he die?"

Thranduil nodded. Next to Lindariel they had found a man with her dagger implanted in his forehead. He had been holding a long sword that fit perfectly with Lindariel's wounds. The assumption had been that Lindariel had managed to kill him after he stabbed her, but Legolas' recollection of the incident contrasted it. Legolas had confessed throwing the dagger in his confusion, but he had told his father that he didn't know what happened to it. Thranduil gathered that the Elfling held no knowledge of killing the man, and that was the way the King intended to keep it.

"Did he see Lindariel kill the man?" Elrond asked. It was one thing to see your mother killed, and another thing to see her kill someone.

"No." Thranduil said and Elrond sighed in relief; short-lived however at Thranduil's next words. "He did." Elrond's dark eyes widened as they snapped towards him.

"That might be a problem." He said slowly. Thranduil sighed.

"Legolas does not know he killed him. The man was found with Lindariel's dagger in his forehead, and Legolas said he threw it but never saw it hit anything."

"Clearly, it _did_ hit something."

"Elrond." Thranduil started in a warning tone. "Legolas does not and _will_ not know about this."

"He will find out at some time." Elrond pointed out.

"Perhaps he will, perhaps he won't." The Woodland King fixed Elrond with a cool warning glare. The Lord of Rivendell put his hands up defensively.

"I will not tell him. But now, you should probably go and get some rest, you do not look your best." He offered.

At first Thranduil considered protesting, but the entire conversation had been exhausting for him. He nodded absently and sat up, thanking Elrond before making his way towards the walls of the Last Homely House.

* * *

Elrond watched Thranduil disappear inside the white halls, when someone started him from behind.

 _"Atto."_ Elladan appeared at his right.

"There has been a developement." Elrohir said, coming up next to him from the other side.

"A slight, um... problem."

"We've lost Legolas."

"And Arwen."

"They run off somewhere and we cannot find them."

Elrond stared. The twins waited patiently for their father to overcome his shock. _"YOU WHAT?"_ He roared finally. A few passing elves looked towards them and Elrond lowered his voice. "What do you mean you've _lost_ them? Do you have any idea how serious this is?"

"I'm sure they did not go very far." Elrohir tried to reassure him. "Arwen is very little and Legolas did not seem as excited as usual."

"Another problem." Elrond started pacing. "With what he is going through it would be best not to let out of our sight, much less lose him!"

The twins exchanged a worried glance. "What do you mean, _Atto?_ Is Legolas alright?" Elladan asked, concern laced in his voice. Elrond ignored him as he continued pacing worryingly.

"After Lindariel's death- right under your noses- Thranduil trusts us!"

 _"Atto."_ Elrohir gripped his shoulders and forced him to come to a stop. "We _will_ find them."

Elrond sighed, regaining his control. "I leave you alone for a few minutes and this happens."

"To be fair, it was more than an hour." Elladan said. Elrohir nudged him with his elbow.

"The important thing now is not to let Thranduil know that his son is missing." Elrond started to form a plan in his mind. "It is as well that he retired to rest, that is bound to give us more time. You two will search in the gardens and everywhere else that there are trees within our borders." He instructed and the twins nodded. "Glorfindel and I will search within the house and Celebrían will distract Thranduil when he asks for Legolas in case we have not found him until he wakes up."

"Is it wise to involve _Ammë_ into this?" Elladan asked.

"You can try to keep her uninvolved _penneth."_ Elrond offered, but his son did not seem eager to do so. "Well then," he said with a resigned sigh, "let us start searching."

* * *

Two hours later and they had found nothing.

Elrond was starting to be very worried, not the _Thranduil-is-going-to-kill-me_ worried, but rather _I-cannot-find-my-daughter-what-if-something-happened_ worried _._ And as if that was not enough, Thranduil had awoken sometime before and Celebrían was trying to keep him occupied; which meant they did not have much time.

"O, Elrond, I have been searching for you."

Willing his face to remain blank even though he felt terror rising up inside him, Elrond turned around to face Thranduil.

"Searching for me?" He asked in an even voice. "Why, is there something amiss?"

"Yes, you see..." Thranduil's eyes glinted dangerously, and Elrond forced down the sudden urge to swallow hard. He had fought with Thranduil in the Battle of the Last Alliance, and the look in his face was the same one he had before he killed someone. Orcs it had been then, but Elrond held no delusions. If Legolas had been lost in Rivendell, the Elvenking would no doubt held him responsible; no matter if Arwen was lost as well. Then, Elrond would have the same fate with the Orcs that had stood in front of Thranduil in their last moments.

"I was searching for Legolas, and Celebrían suggested he might be with Glorfindel." Thranduil went on, and Elrond recognized the intimidating tactic. He had seen Thranduil use it, but it had never been on him. He had usually felt bad for the elf -or rarely Orc- that stood trembling in front of the King; but being in the same position himself was different, worse.

"Really?" Elrond forced his voice to remain even.

"Yes, but you see, I could not find Glorfindel anywhere."

"No?"

"Neither you or the twins, tis like you are all avoiding me!" Thranduil uttered the last words with complete disbelief, but his eyes were as hard as steel when he looked at the Noldor.

"I assure we have not been."

"No? Then perhaps you know where Legolas and your daughter are." There was a trick in there, but Elrond could not place it.

"I believe they must be playing with the twins in the garden."

"Oh really?" Thranduil smiled, and Elrond immediately knew he had said something wrong. "Because I found the twins in the gardens just a few minutes ago, _alone."_ Elrond swallowed hard. "They said that the children would be with you, something about bringing them inside. But I see no Elflings with you, unless you are hiding them under your robes; which I truly doubt."

It was the end, Elrond could feel it. "Well, you see-"

"I demand to know where my son is right now!" Thranduil exploded, and the words got stuck in Elrond's throat. The Lord of Rivendell just managed to suppress his fear in front of an enraged Thranduil.

Elrond was going to die, he was certain of it. They would make him a lovely grave with an even lovelier inscription. _'Here lies Elrond Peredhel, a devoted husband and father, killed by foolishness and horrible life choices.'_

The Lord of Imlandris was mentally debating if it would be wise to make a run for it -after all, Thranduil had to catch him to kill him- when there was a rustling in the bushes next to them.

A blond head rushed out, followed by a mop of black hair and Elrond had never felt such profound relief in his long life.

"ADA!" Legolas cried and run to his father's arms. Elrond payed no attention to Legolas' exciting chatter, as he picked his daughter up and settled her into his arms.

"Where have you been, _hinya?_ Do you know how worried we have been?"

Arwen flashed her father a brilliant smile. "I showed Legolas the lake, _Atto,_ and he loved it! He said they had a lake too back in Mirkwood, but it was not so close, so they did not go." She looked so excited as she recounted what happened with Legolas that Elrond did not have the heart to stay angry at her.

Next to them, Thranduil had kneeled in the grass to be Legolas' eye level.

"I have to go back home. Do you want to stay here for a few months?"

Legolas' entire face brightened as he nodded eagerly, and Elrond remembered the issue he and Thranduil had discussed.

"Yay!" Arwen said and threw her arms around Legolas. "You are going to stay here."

Both adult elves smiled. A good idea indeed.

* * *

 **Quenya Translations**

 _Atto= Dad/Father_

 _nitya Undómiel= little Evenstar_

 _Laiqualassë= Legolas' name in quenya_

 _hinya= my child, shortened version of 'hinanya'_

 **Sindarin Translations  
**

 _Ada= Dad/Daddy_

 _Mae g'ovannen= Well met_

 _Gi suilon= I greet you_

 _penneth= young one_

* * *

 _Weeeell? What do you think? Also, I'd appreciate some ideas for the next chapter. I already have something half-formed, but I'd like to hear what you guys would wanna read.  
_


	7. Chapter 7

_This is a bit late and I apologize. I had a bit of a writer's block again, so it's kinda short. Sorry guys. Also, I wanted to say that now that school started again my updates will not be very frequent, but I AM planning on finishing this story. I have snippets still, and even if I don't update often I will update when I can.  
_

 _ **Disclaimer:** Not one small, adorable Elfling.  
_

* * *

6\. Legolas makes friends  


"What are you doing up there?"

Legolas looked below him for the source of the voice. An Elfling was standing at the ground in front of the tree Legolas was on, looking up at him. Legolas turned his head to the side and examined the newcomer. He had never seen another Elfling before, save Arwen, since there were not many children in the palace.

The boy had hair the shade of tree trucks that were barely past his shoulders, and Legolas guessed that they had to be around the same height; most probably the same age as well.

"I'm sitting on the tree." Legolas answered the Elfling's question.

"You're going to fall." The boy stated and crossed his hands over his chest. "My _Nana_ says that you don't climb trees because then you fall and get hurt." Legolas looked the Elfling over, his eyebrows were scrunched together and his grey eyes were narrowed in something that was almost a scowl.

"My _Nana_ taught me how to climb trees." Legolas said. He slowly lowered himself onto a branch closer to the ground and jumped, landing on his feet with a thud in front of the other Elfling. "I'm Legolas." He offered with a smile.

The boy shyly offered a small one in return. "My name is Saeldur."

"Do you want me to show you how to climb?" Legolas suggested, excitement picking up in his voice again. Saeldur's eyes widened and he shook his head. Legolas rolled his eyes. "Tis not that hard you know. I am sure you will not fall." Saeldur looked torn. "The tree will not let you fall." Legolas reassured him with confidence. "Will you?" He asked the tree.

 _"No. I will not let your friend fall,_ ernilneth. _"_ The tree chuckled.

"See?" Legolas said. "Climp up. Here," he started to climb himself to give Saeldur an example "like this. Try it."

Slowly and not completely steadily, Saeldur started to mimick him, drawing himself upwards. True to his word the three brought the branches closer so it would be easier for him to grab them to climb and they hovered near him to catch one if he lost his balance. Legolas too, hovered close to him, not wanting his first friend to fall off the tree. Finally, they reached a thick branch that was relatively high and Legolas stopped them there.

"See?" He said as he made himself comfortable. "That was not so hard."

"I can still fall down." Saeldur argued, but he looked proud of himself as he glanced around at the dark green leaves surrounding them. Legolas shrugged.

"Practice makes perfect, _Daeradar_ used to say." Then he put a hand on one of the branches and thanked the tree. _"Hannon le, mellon nín."_

 _"I am always glad to help our little_ _prince."_ The tree answered, and Legolas grimaced at the title. He did not want to tell people that he was the son of the king, because then their attitude towards him changed. They started on 'your Highness' and 'your Majesty' and they treated him with much more respect than the Elfling wanted.

Predictably enough, Saeldur's eyes widened at the tree's words. "Little prince, I-"

"If you apologize and call me 'your Majesty' I am going to push you down from this tree." Legolas narrowed his eyes in a glare to make his threat effective. It worked, and Saeldur's mouth snapped shut. "If we are going to be friends then I want you to treat me no different than you would treat your other friends."

The brunet nodded. "Alright." He agreed to the princeling's terms. Then his grey eyes sparkled as an idea dawned on him. "You should meet Rowan and Ruthien, and Findôl!" He flashed a smile.

Legolas returned it. "That would be great. I have never met any Ellings my age, except from Arwen, Lord Elrond's daughter; but she lives in Imladris and she is younger than I am."

Saeldur looked surprised. "You have never met another Elfling your age?"

"There are not many children in the palace." Legolas shook his head. "All the elves they consider 'little' are much older than me."

 _"Nana_ said that Findôl and his parents are going to move to the palace." Saeldur said, remembering a conversation between his parents during dinner time. "She said that Lord Calon -that is Findôl's father- accepted a position in the palace's library and that's why they had to move." His eyes came alight suddenly as he reached to grab Legolas' hand. "Come on, I will introduce you to them!"

* * *

"You are going to like them, I promise." Saeldur said as he guided them both towards a clearing where the Elflings usually gathered. "And they are going to like you as well!" He smiled reassuringly over his shoulder at his newfound friend. "Rowan and Ruthien are twins, but they do not look much alike. I think tis because Rowan is an _ellon_ and Ruthien is an _elleth._ All three of us are going to be warriors when we grow up."

"I want to be a warrior as well." Legolas said thoughtfully. "Everyon says I am very talented with a bow, and Lord Thorontur says that I would make a great acher."

"My _Ada_ says I would make a good warrior too, but he says that warriors go into battle and they get hurt and then they have to do stiches." Saeldur frowned. "I do not like stitches."

Legolas laughed at the brunet's expression. "Yes, but if you become very good then you will not get hurt and you will not have to do stiches."

Saeldur smiled and went back to talking about his friends. "Findôl says he wants to be a healer so he can make sure none of us gets ourselves killed."

They reached a small clearing between the trees, just a small open space where three Elflings were playing under the dark leaves. An dark haired _ellon_ was reading a book under a tree in which an _elleth_ with caramel brown hair hand upside down from a branch and another Elfling with the same shade of brown hair was seemingly running around in circles. Saeldur waved at them, and together with Legolas they ran over to them.

The girl on the tree was Ruthien and the boy with the same hair was Rowan, and the one with the book was Findôl, and they all looked as excited as Legolas felt.

"So how did you meet Saeldur?" Ruthien asked when she had resumed her position in the tree, this time with Legolas next to her.

"I showed him how to climb a tree." Legolas shrugged. Four heads whipped around to look at him in the eye.

"Seriously? He actually _climbed_ one?" Findôl asked with more than slight disbelief.

"What kind of persuassion skills do you possess?" Rowan demanded.

"We have been trying to make him climb one with us for ages!" His twin sister complained. Legolas laughed.

"I guess I'm just stubborn."

"Very." Saeldur agreed with a scowl, but the smile he was trying to hide ruined the effect.

* * *

The next hours passed with the five children laughing and playing, forging a bond of friendship Legolas already felt strongly. Finally, when the sun was close to setting, their little party was broken.

"I have to go." Legolas stood up. "I promised Nienna that I would be back home before dinner."

"Will you come back tomorrow?" Saeldur asked and the blond nodded.

"We can go to the lake tomorrow!" Ruthien smiled and next to her her brother nodded excitedly.

"We cannot go to the lake." Legolas shook his head and the Elflings frowned.

"Nay?" Rowan asked with disappointment.

"Of course not! I know the difference between my father being angry, and wanting to kill me." Legolas said, feeling a little guilty for ruining their excitement. He was telling the truth though, Thranduil would never allow him to wander very far, and the lake was in a clearing that his father had very emphathetically told him was out of limits. He was going to very angry and disappointed at Legolas if he found out the Elfling had gone there when he had told him not. Legolas hated it when his _Ada_ was disappointed, it was even worse than when he was angry; and that was saying something because not even Lord Elrond wanted to see Thranduil in a foul mood.

Ruthien laughed, her happy mood never wavering. "Is he very strict?" She asked. "Saeldur's mother is like that, she never lets him do anything fun."

"Your definition of fun means almost never safe." Saeldur complained.

"That is what makes it fun!" Rowan piped in and Findôl rolled his eyes as the three of them began to bicker.

"It's okay if your father does not allow you to go to the lake, there are many things we can do." Findôl said with an understanding smile that Legolas returned.

"I will see you all tomorrow!" The prince waved at his new friends as he sprinted back to the castle to make it there on time.

* * *

 _ **Sindarin Translations**_

 _Nana= Mom/mommy_

 _ernilneth=princeling_

 _Daeradar= grandfather_

 _ _Hannon le, mellon nín= thank you, my friend  
__

 _ _ellon= male elf__

 _ _elleth= female elf__

 _ _Ada= Dad/Daddy__

* * *

 _Weeeell? What do you think? I also noticed that my titles are very lame but you will have to bear with me.  
_


	8. Chapter 8

_This is late. Again. Sorry about that, school is exceptionally different this year, and_ _ _I just can't seem to take a break from studying. Also, I wanted to say that since I have so little time, it's getting harder for me to find the inspiration to write. So could you guys maybe leave a review after you've finished reading this? I know that many people are following the story, and this is like my most reviewed story, but I would really it if you shared your thoughts about my story with me. Reading your thoughts on my work really helps my writer blocks, and it would be great to hear what you guys have to say. Thanks.__

 _This chapter is dedicated to Whyamiobsessed, The12thBookworm and StoryMaster1345 for keeping me motivated, and to AndurilofTolkien for her continuing support. You guys are the best._

 _ **Disclaimer:** I actually own Vero, and as I failed to mention in the last chapter Ruthien, Rowan and Findôl.  
_

* * *

7\. Tauriel and Vero

For the rest of the year, Legolas had daily spent time with his new friends, something both his father and Nienna had encouraged. Today though, he didn't meet them at te clearing, because Rowan and Ruthien had gone to visit their aunt at Rivendell, and Saeldur would spent the day at home because they were having visitors. Legolas had thought about going to see Findôl at the library, but Findôl would probably be helping his father and Legolas didn't feel like staying inside today.

So he took to wander aimlessly at all the places in the palace he had never been at, or had and did not remember it. They were not many, but looking around him now, Legolas realized that he had _definitely_ never been here before.

The place was relatively close to the palace, but from the other side Legolas did not usually wandered to. There was a very nice big garden with beautiful flowers, and trees that were delighted to meet the young prince. The building there was rather large, and it seemed to be the only house around the area.

"I have never seen you here before." A voice startled Legolas, and before the princeling could react, an _elleth_ dropped from the tree a few feet in front of him. She was around his age, maybe even a little younger and definitely a good head shorter. Her jade eyes sparkled with curiosity as she looked at him.

"I have never been here before." Legolas said truthfully. He inspected her hair that had a brilliant shade of red Legolas had never seen before. It was not auburn like his mother's used to be, or brown-red, but rather a dark red. It was the same color as the freckles that splashed on her pale face, like the tiny stars in the night sky.

"Are you new?" The girl asked, and then she offered a bright smile. "I am Tauriel."

Legolas frowned. "New? New where?"

"The orphanage." Tauriel said. Legolas just stared at her, he did not know they had an orphanage. Seeing his confusion, the _elleth_ decided to elaborate.

"This place is an orphanage." She pointed behind her at the large building. "Here they bring Elflings whose parents have gone missing or died on patrols or in the woods. My brother and I were brought here when our parents died in the forest five years ago."

"Oh." Legolas said. "Well, my _Nana_ is dead but I am fairly sure _Ada_ would never sent me to an orphanage. I never knew we even had one." The blond made a menatl note to ask his father about it when he went home. "I am sorry about your parents." He added as an afterthought. "My name is Legolas."

"Thank you." Tauriel smiled. "I am sorry about your mother as well. So, if you are not an orphan, what are you doing here?"

Legolas shrugged. "I did not have anything to do today, so I decided to explore the outside grounds of the palace. I know the inside like the palm of my hand."

"You live _inside_ the palace?" Tauriel's eyes widened slightly. Legolas winced. He had not intended to let that slip.

"Yes." He said, but thankfully Tauriel did not pursue.

"Nobody ever comes here, except us." She said. "Tis nice to see a new face." She gave him a long look. "Have you ever been in the forest?" She asked finally.

Legolas thought back to the visits to Rivendell with his mother, and then the dreadful occasion of her murder and the horrible days that followed, while he has held in the captivity of the smelly man and his friends until Terrence had come to rescue him. But on those occasions, he had always travelled, and never had much time to explore the forest, and when he wandered off, their escort always found him. By himself he had never been farther than the clearing Saeldur first introduced him to his friends. There was a lake, Rowan and Ruthien had been there many times with their parents, but it was farther than the grounds _Ada_ allowed him to go.

"I guess I have?" It came out as more of a question. Tauriel smiled.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" She asked, looking around at the trees, that were very flattered at her compliment.

Legolas' mother used to say that the forest had seen better days. She said that the trees were bright green and golden in the sunlight, and everyone could go wherever they wanted to, because they were no shadows. There were no things lurking in the shadows and no one was afraid. Perhaps, if Legolas had lived to see the forest like that, then he, too, would have thought it now shadowed and dangerous. But he had not, and even dangerous and dark the forest was still beautiful.

There was a pulse, like a magnet that drew him to it. Communicating with the trees and climbing on them came to him almost naturally, and he loved it.

"So." Legolas said to break the spell of silence that had fallen around them. "What do you do around here for fun?"

Tauriel smirked.

* * *

 _THUD!_

The arrow embanked itself dead center on the mark across from Legolas, and Tauriel looked at him with wide eyes.

"You are really good!" She praised, and Legolas couldn't help but smile. He wasn't gloating, he didn't like to gloat, but it was always very satisfying when someone praised his skills with a bow. He shrugged in response.

"I practice a lot."

"Me as well, but I have never managed to hit more than two dead center, especially not on first try." Tauriel rolled her eyes at him. "You are too modest."

Legolas just shrugged again. "How many Elves live here?" He asked.

Tauriel drew her brows together as she thought over his question. "Well, there is me and my brother, Maerven and Alya, Beinion..." She continued on with names of elves Legolas didn't know, counting them on her fingers, her eyes deep in thought as she tried to recall all of them. There were too many elves for Legolas' liking, considering that all of their parents had been killed. "Lady Vendethiel runs the orphanage, she is the one that deals with all the paperwork and make sure that all the Elflings without any family come here to find a home. She is very nice." Tauriel smiled, making dimples appeared on her cheeks.

She raised her bow and shot again, missing the target, but still not for many inches. She huffed in annoyance, and Legolas was about to tell her that it was alright if she didn't always hit the target, when a voice from behind did it for him.

"Practice makes perfect, _nethig."_

Both Elflings turned at the sound of the new voice. It belonged to an _ellon_ around his adulthood, with red hair a few shades lighter and more ginger than Tauriel's.

"You always say that." Tauriel accused, crossing her arms over her chest as she turned to the newcomer.

"Tis because it is true." The elf shot back. His eyes were the exact same shade of jade green as Tauriel's.

"Legolas, this is my older brother Vero, Vero, this is my new friend Legolas." The redhead _elleth_ introduced them.

Legolas bowed formally in greeting. _"Mae l'ovannen."_

 _"Mae l'ovannen ernilneth."_ Vero said, and there was a weird emphasis on Legolas' royal title. The prince's blue eyes widened, but next to him Tauriel rolled her eyes again.

"Do not make him uncomfortable Vero." She said. " I am tired of you scaring all my friends away."

"As her lady wishes." Vero replied with a smirk and a mock bow. Tauriel threw her brother a dirty look as Legolas forced himself not to laugh.

"Come on Legolas." Tauriel said, grabbing hold of his right arm and pulling him away, abandoning the bows and arrows they had previously been playing with. "Let me show you the vegetable garden."

As Legolas allowed himself to be dragged behind the redhead, he could see Vero watching them go with an indescribable expression in his face.

"I am sorry about that." Tauriel said with an apologetic look. "Ever since our parents died, my brother has become very protectively of me. He confronts anyhting as if it were a threat."

Legolas nodded, and then Tauriel started explaining to him how they grew vegetables and fruits in the garden. As she picked up an apple from a basket next to a tree trunk, he could swear that Vero was watching them. He shook his head and forced himself to focus on the apple tree that was proudly explaining the process of growing fruits.

* * *

 _"Ada?"_ Legolas peered into his father's study, where Thranduil was sitting behind his desk, finishing the day's paperwork. He looked up as Legolas entered the room, his blue eyes finding the ones of his son.

"Yes Legolas, what is it?" Thranduil gestured for him to come closer. The Elfling fumbled with the fabric of his tunic, hesitating. Thranduil gave him an encouraging smile, and Legolas took a deep breath, preparing to ask his question.

 _"Ada_ , why do so many elves die in the patrols and at the forest?"

Thranduil's face suddenly grew very serious. "Why do you ask that, _tithen las?"_

"Because I made a new friend today." Legolas said, growing more confident in his questioning the more he talked. "Her name is Tauriel and she lives in the orphanage we apparently have in the palace with her brother because her parents died at the forest. But there are many Elflfings there. Why do so many people die in the forest _Ada?"_

Thranduil pushed his papers aside and sited Legolas on his lap, the work he had to do forgotten. "Well Legolas, you see..." the King started, choosing his words very carefully. "The forest has become a very dangerous place, with spiders and Orcs hiding in the shadows, so our army sends out patrols to, um... make sure the forest is safe. But sometimes, bad things happen and they do not always come back." He averted his face towards the window, and Legolas waited for him to continue. "Tis why we made an orphanage, so that Elflings whose parents are gone can have a loving family as well."

Legolas nodded slowly, his father's words sinking in. "Good." He said finally, and he sounded satisfied. "Everyone deserves someone to love them."

Thranduil smiled, and gently tucked a strand of golden hair behind his son's ear, as the Elfling snuggled into him. "Yes, _tithen las,_ they do."

* * *

 _ **Sindarin Translations**_

 _Nana= Mom/mommy_

 _ _ellon= male elf__

 _ _elleth= female elf__

 _ _Ada= Dad/Daddy__

 _ _nethig= little sister__

 _ _mae l'ovannen= well met (formal, used for people you don't know or are of a higher class than you)__

 _ _ernilneth= princeling__

 _ _tithen las= little leaf__

* * *

 _Weeeell? What do you think?  
_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hi! This is late, but I took part in Eldhoron's drabble challenge, and I kind of neglected my stories to meet the deadline. Sorry. The story is called "The Valar" if anyone is interested in reading it.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my OCs.  
_

* * *

8\. Mereth Nuin Gilliath

The colors of the fire blended in with the silver light of the stars and the bright glow of the moon, giving a fey look at the forest. The music was enchanting, flowing flawlessly between them as the elves danced around in the clearing. The various small fires lit around them formed a large circle, inside which the feast was taking place. Glasses of the finest wine from the King's cellar were passed around and food and drink was given to those sitting on the grass.

Everything was perfect. Or at least it should be. Legolas sighed.

"Are you alright?" Tauriel sitting next to him asked, her features frowning in concern. The blond forced a smile.

"Yes," he said, "it is just that this is the first feast for the stars my mother is not participating in."

Tauriel's face softened in sympathy and understanding. _"Iston."_ She said softly. "But you will not achieve anything if you sit here in subtle melancholy for the rest of the night. Your mother would have wanted you to have fun, would she not?" The redhead did not wait for an answer. "Come." She said with a bright smile, standing up and taking his hand into hers. "Let's dance!" She didn't wait for a response, dragging Legolas towards the dance floor.

Despite himself, a genuine smile broke across his face and he danced with Tauriel for the next couple of songs, until they both collapsed at an empty space, laughing and out of breath.

"That was fun." Tauriel breathed, the smile on her face reaching her ears despite her heavy breathing.

"It could have been worse." Legolas smiled teasingly, and Tauriel lightly punched his shoulder. Legolas started to laugh, but the movement was cut short as Ruthien slammed into him from behind.

"Has any of you seen Rowan?" She asked. Her caramel hair were tied back in a braid that Legolas was sure hadn't been there before. "I can't find him anywhere. I had left him with Findôl and Saeldur, but he must have abandoned them at some point."

Legolas shook his head as Tauriel scanned the crowd with her eyes.

"No. I cannot see him." She told Ruthien with an apologetic smile. The brunette waved her off.

"Nevermind. In the worst case he gets drunk, which I doubt will happen if Findôl or Saeldur are anywhere near fifty feet." She sat down next to them, throwing an arm over Legolas' shoulder as she leaned in to talk to Tauriel. "Your brother is an amazing dancer by the way."

Legolas concluded that his friend had to be at least a little drunk. Tauriel just laughed at the comment.

"It is very fortunate that even though he is impossibly moody, he can dance very well." She smiled, her green eyes twinkling as she spotted him in the dance floor.

"And handsome." Ruthien added. _Definitely drunk,_ Legolas thought. Tauriel laughed.

"Handsome?" A voice from next to them asked. "Who's handsome?" Rowan narrowed his eyes at his twin sister.

"Vero." Legolas laughed, barely concealing his laughter at the look Rowan sent at the _ellon_ in the dance floor.

"Hey now, do not go all over protective like he is." Tauriel scolded.

"I am not overprotective." Rowan replied. "I am merely concerned about my little sister."

"I am not that much younger than you!" Ruthien objected.

"Yet younger nonetheless!" Rowan pressed.

"For thirty seconds!" Ruthien argued.

Legolas watched the twins bicker with a smile on his face. Sometimes like these they reminded him of Elladan and Elrohir, the twin sons of Elrond.

"Enjoying your last carefree night?" Vero asked, appearing out of nowhere and making Ruthien jump. Tauriel pointed a finger at him accusingly.

"Do not." She warned. "Do not start terrorising us with how difficult our lives will be from now on. I've already heard enough of it."

"Very well." Vero nodded. "I am merely trying to prepare you-"

"Much appreciated." Rowan cut him off suddenly. "But you see, the thing is, we do not care."

Vero's expression soured, and he pursued his lips together in a thin, tight line. His brown eyes had darkened with annoyance. "As you wish." He said tightly, throwing them a disapproving look before walking away. Tauriel sighed, as Rowan glared at her brother's retreating back.

"Sometimes he can be a real-"

"ROWAN!" Someone yelled, and they all turned to see Saeldur running up to them. "Why did you do that?" He complained as he reached them, crossing his arms over his chest. "You know that I don't dance."

"No." Rowan disagreed. "I know that you don't _want_ to dance."

"Rowan." Ruthien warned. "What did he do this time, Saeldur?" She asked the brown-haired _ellon_ kindly. Even intoxicated, Ruthien was that one person that would listen to absolutely anything you had to say.

"I introduced him to a young maiden and then suggested they danced." Rowan replied before Saeldur could. By the look in his eyes, it was evident that Rowan's trick had worked.

Legolas laughed along with the others. "How did you manage that?" He asked. Saeldur, unlike Rowan, was not known to be the heart of the celebration.

"Well it was easy." Rowan shrugged. "Something along the lines of "Have you met Saeldur? He is a very skilled dancer." It clearly worked, you should be thanking me! You would have never found a dance partner had it not been for me."

"Perhaps I did not wish to dance at all." Saeldur said, throwing his friend a dark look.

Ruthien sighed audibly. "Why are you so boring?" She asked. It was the effect of the alcohol, she would regret saying this later. If she remembered it. Legolas was fairly sure she would not remember much. "Look, Findôl is still dancing!"

Sure enough, Findôl was still on the dance floor, dancing with a blond _elleth._ "That has to be, what? His sixteenth dance?" Tauriel asked.

"I honestly do not know." Legolas replied, looking at his friend who was moving around with such energy as if this was his first dance this evening. "I tired out after seven, I cannot say how he manages it."

"He likes dancing." Saeldur said. "Dancing and healing. But that is him. Not all of us." The last words were directed towards Rowan, and were accompanied by a scowl.

"True." Ruthien stated. "I would much rather fight than fix up elves, and we all know how much you like needles, Saeldur."

Not having a good enough retort, Saeldur settled for simply glaring at her. His hatred and fear towards needles was well known among the company, and it was a favorite topic for teasing their most serious friend.

"I don't think I would be able to heal someone." Legolas said.

"Definitely not." Tauriel agreed with a small laugh. "You would give up the moment the blood did not stop when you commanded it to."

"I would not!" Legolas said, pretending offence, but the effect was ruined because he was trying not to laugh with the others. "I am a very patient person!"

"As if." Saeldur scoffed, while Rowan pretended to be choking on his wine from laughter.

"You are a formidable archer and warrior, but patience is not one of your virtues." Tauriel said, laying a hand on his shouldrer as if comforting him. "Hey, easy with the wine there!" She said as Rowan dawned down an entire bottle in just a few sips. "Saeldur!" She scolded in incredulity when the _ellon_ in question did not do anything to stop his friend. Usually, Saeldur would have been the first one to object.

"Let him get drunk." Saeldur said. "When he wakes up tomorrow with an awful headache, and he cannot even attend his patrol he will realize his mistake."

Tauriel however did not let that happen, as she snatched the bottle from his hands and strictly said, "No more wine for you." Rowan pouted, but soon enough he forgot about it.

"I am not babysitting him." Tauriel stated, and grabbing one of Legolas' hands she dragged him once more into the dance floor. Behind them, Saeldur was pushing Rowan off him as the _ellon_ decided to give him a hug, and Ruthien comfortably nestled against his side and fell asleep. Legolas received a glare, to which he sent back a helpless shrug in response. He could not help, not right now.

"Are you excited about tomorrow?" Tauriel asked him as they twirled around with the music.

"You mean about the day we will finally join the army and actually do something to help our home?" Legolas raised his eyebrows, although the movement wasn't nearly as intimindating as his father's, mainly because Legolas was being friendly whereas his father liked to scare everyone he met. "Of course and I am excited."

"Do you think we will really be able to help?" Tauriel asked, stealing a glance at the elves around them, most likely unconsiously searching for her brother.

"I do not know what Vero told you about the patrols, but I do believe we will be able to help."

Tauriel sighed. "He doesn't want me to go. He doesn't want anything to happen to me like- like my parents."

Legolas squeezed her shoulder reassuringly. "I cannot promise that nothing will happen." He said. "But I can promise that we will all be there, destined to the same fate and willing to not let anything happen. Besides," he felt the tug on his mouth as the corners of his lips lifted upwards, "Findôl will yell at any healer that so much as stiches us wrong."

Tauriel laughed. "That is reassuring enough." She admitted with a smile of her own. Behind them, Findôl was doubled over in two, laughing at the sight of Saeldur with the twins sleeping spread over him.

"Perhaps we should help him." Legolas suggested.

"We should." Tauriel agreed. "I am not certain he will not try and murder Rowan in his sleep."

* * *

 _ **Sindarin Translations**_

 _Mereth Nuin Gilliath= The Feast of Starlight (yes, I borrowed this from the Hobbit movies.)_

 _ _ellon= male elf__

 _ _elleth= female elf__

 _ _Iston= I know  
__

* * *

 _ **Weeeell? What do you think? How many of you got the How I Met Your Mother reference?**  
_


	10. Chapter 10

_**OWO? What is this? An UPDATE? I can't begin to apologize enough for how late this is, but school is a bitch. And exams and writer's block and- You get the point. I am planning on finishing this story, but updates from now on will be very infrequent bc my real life is a mess. Sorry.  
**_

 _ **Also, my drabble about Estë won a contest! The story is called "The Valar" if anyone is interested in reading it.  
**_

 _Summary:_ ** _There's a archery contest in Lothlorien and Legolas and his friends take part in it. I don't remember if book!Legolas had ever visited Lothlorien, but let's pretend he did._**

 _Disclaimer: **I own nothing but my OCs.**  
_

* * *

9\. The archery contest

Autumn meant leaves falling and crumbling beneath his feet, but Legolas liked the colors all the same.

"I love autumn." Tauriel commented off-handily from his right.

"The colors are beautiful." Ruthien agreed.

The party of friends were heading towards Lothlorien for an archery contest that was taking place there; Lady Galadriel had invited them herself. Legolas, Tauriel and the twins would all take part, as well as Saeldur, but Findôl was coming only for company. It was a surprise when he had been given permission by Lady Linurial to join them, seeing as he had not finished his training yet.

Legolas's father insisted that the only reason they had been invited was in the hopes of proving the archers of Mirkwood less capable than Lothlorien's, but he had nonetheless agreed to let them go easily. Legolas was excited about the whole affair, and so were his friends. They were new in the army, and it was their first time being chosen as participants to an event such as this. Legolas was determined to make the best of it.

"We're almost there!" Rowan cried in excitement.

"Yes," a voice from within the trees said, "indeed you are almost there." Legolas instinctively reached for his knives, but then the figure stepped into out of the shadows. He was elf, tall, with blonde hair falling down his shoulders and an amused smile on his lips. He was wearing the cloak of the archers of Lothlorien. _"Mae g'ovannem._ I am Haldir."

 _"Mae g'ovannem, Haldir o' Lorien."_ Legolas said. "I am Legolas."

Haldir bowed his head in acknowledgement. "I look forward to beat you at the contest." Haldir said, a smirk playing on his face. His grey eyes twinkled with amusement. Legolas answered with a smirk of his own.

"We shall see who will beat who." He replied.

"Is that a butterfly?" Ruthien asked, drawing all attention on her. "Oh great, you noticed me!" Rowan and Saeldur rolled their eyes in union, and Ruthien rewarded them both with a playful slap at the back of their heads. "Don't you roll your eyes at me!"

"Ouch!" They both in unison, although Legolas was certain it had not hurt.

Haldir smirked. "Shall we go, or..."

"By all means." Ruthien replied. "I just have been trying to gain my brother's attention for a while now."

"Ah, sibling bickering!" Haldir laughed. "I know how that feels. My little brothers can be trying."

"Yes, younger siblings are a nuisance, are they not?" Rowan smirked. Ruthien glared at him.

"Let us arrive at Lothlorien in one piece, what do you say?" Legolas proposed.

"Oh definitely." Haldir agreed. "It would not be fair to win if you were in anything but your best form!"

Legolas smiled. "Yes, that would be embarrassing for you."

Haldir laughed and urged them on. Soon, the palace of Lothlorien, bathed in the silver and blue light that was reflected from the night sky that rose above them.

"I will direct all of you to your rooms and spare you the formal meetings; those can happen tomorrow at the competition." Haldir said. A quorus of agreements followed the suggestion, and so he climbed up the stairs to the chambers and showed everyone where they would be sleeping. Legolas took it upon himself to thank him on behalf of everyone, and retired to sleep after the long journey.

* * *

The next morning Legolas had to take a moment and remember where he was. The bed was too soft, and the sunlight more than he was used to. When his eyes adjusted, the memories of last night returned, along with a banging on his door.

"WAKE UP!" Tauriel yelled through the wooden surface. "The competition is today!"

"Yes, thank you Tauriel, I remember." Legolas groaned as he pushed himself up.

"Well, get ready then!" Tauriel's way too cheerful voice instructed. With another groan, he regretfully felt the warmness of his bed to get ready for the day.

Ten minutes later, he was being dragged by Tauriel to the breakfast hall.

"Why do you take so long to get ready?"

"It was literally _ten_ minutes." Legolas protested.

"I was waiting." Tauriel insisted.

"You didn't have to." Legolas pointed out.

"How would you know where to find the breakfast hall then?" Tauriel countered. Legolas just rolled his eyes as they entered.

"Legolas!" A voice exclaimed, which the elf in question identified as Lady Galadriel's once he looked up. "A replica of Thranduil that smiles! I hope you are better with a bow than he is."

Legolas smiled. _"Mae g'ovannem,_ Lady Galadriel. I assure you that my ability with a bow exceeds my father's by far."

"I am glad to hear that." Galadriel smiled. "Please, come and sit with us; your friends as well."

"Lord Celeborn." Legolas bowed, and Celeborn bowed his head in greeting as well.

"Are you excited about the competition?" Galadriel asked.

"Oh yes, lots my Lady!" Saeldur said. "Tis our first event of the sort, you see."

"In that case," Galadriel said, "I hope you enjoy it."

"We certainly will." Legolas said, remembering the manners his father taught him. "We are honored to have been invited."

Galadriel smiled. "The honor is all ours, _penneth."_ Lord Celeborn agreed with his wife.

* * *

Later that same day, Legolas found himself surrounded by all kinds of elven archers that would participate in the competition.

"Ready to lose, my prince?" Haldir teased him.

"We'll see who will be the one losing." Saeldur said in the same teasing manner. Haldir smiled.

"Let the best among us win then." He said and walked off to throw first at the aim.

The competition moved on fairly slow. Legolas did not miss a single shot, but so did most of the participants, at the point where Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn along with two more elves who were starring as judges, had to start noticing the technical details in order to start eliminating people. It took four hours, but finally they had been narrowed to a handful of five people. Saeldur, Ruthien and Rowan had lost out of pure detail in their hold, and so did Haldir's brother. Which now only left Legolas, Haldir, Tauriel and a two more Lothlorien archers still participating.

Tauriel was good, but the Lothlorien archers were better, and she was the first one to leave. Soon, it was just Haldir and Legolas competing against each other.

"I guess that it is a personal competition now." Legolas grinned at him.

Haldir chuckled. "I suppose it is."

The next three rows passed with them having the exact same score. Legolas could swear he heard one of the judges curse his talent with a bow under his breath. He caught Lady Galadriel's eyes that sparkled with mirth and she smiled at him, an indication she was aware of what was said. Legolas received it as a good luck wish as much as a challenge. He had already pierced through Haldir's arrow at least twice in previous shots, and did not doubt he could do it again.

The judge next to the one who swore stood up.

"For this last round," he started, "seeing as our participants have both proved to be worthy of their place in the finals, they will have to throw two arrows, with a break of three seconds." There was a pause as his brown eyes looked at Legolas' blue ones. "Or less, if they can manage it."

Now _that_ was a challenge, and Legolas grinned at it.

Haldir shot first. His first arrow hit dead center, and his second one hit at the next circle, using all three seconds. It was a good shot, a very good one. So Legolas would have to do better. He placed his feet down at the ground and looked at the target in front of him. He took a deep breath and drew his first arrow. It hit dead center and cut through Haldir's like butter without too much effort. With movements faster than lighting and no thinking on his part, Legolas drew the second one and let it fly. He held his breath for what seemed like eons as it tore through the air that separated it with the target. It landed right exactly where his first one did, tearing it in half.

The crowd's shocked silence was broken when Ruthien started cheering for him. Tauriel catapulted herself towards him and caught him in a tackle-hug, followed suit by the rest of his friends.

"You did it!" Ruthien yelled in his ear. "You really did it!"

"YOU WON!" Rowan practically screamed, still cheering in enthusiasm. Findôl was jumping up and down around them. Saeldur clapped him in the shoulder with a huge smile, and Legolas smiled back.

They all broke away when Haldir walked towards them. Legolas opened his mouth, but snapped it shut in surprise as Haldir bowed.

"It was a pleasure," he said with a smile as he straightened, "to be beaten by a worthy opponent."

"It was a pleasure to compete with an archer of the same talent." Legolas said sincerely.

"Congratulations Legolas!" Lady Galadriel graced him a wide smile that the blond prince returned. "Please, be sure to mention to your father that our archers were very good as well." Legolas laughed at her words.

"Congratulations, _penneth."_ Lord Celeborn nodded at him.

 _"Hanon le,_ Lord Celeborn." Legolas said sincerely.

"Well now!" The judge that had challenged Legolas exclaimed. "This calls for a feast! Valaran, fetch the good wine!"

* * *

 _ **Sindarin Translations**_

 _ _Mae g'ovannem= Well met__

 _ _ _Mae g'ovannem, Haldir o' Lorien.= Well met, Haldir of Lothlorien (I couldn't resist XD)  
___

 _ _ _penneth= little one___

 _ _ _hannon le= thank you___

* * *

 _ **Come yell at me on tumblr at feanoriansappreciation! Reviews always help!**  
_


	11. Chapter 11

**_*rises from the grave to post this and disappears again*  
_**

 _Disclaimer: **I own nothing but my OCs.**  
_

* * *

10.

Legolas sighed; he could feel his chest protesting at the deep breath he took, but he was finally alone, and it didn't really matter. There were no healers to fret over him here, and more importantly, he didn't have to see the worry and pain in his father's face every time Thranduil looked at him. Legolas couldn't bear to see his father pained; especially knowing he—or rather his injuries—were the cause.

The peace, however, like many things these days, was not meant to last.

"LEGOLAS!" he turned as he heard his name being called, spotting Tauriel running towards him. "I have the patrol reports from the last days," she said as she stopped in front of him. "You asked for them," she gestured at the pile of papers in her hands, moving her shoulders awkward in her attempt not to drop them.

"I did?" Legolas frowned and Tauriel rolled her eyes.

"I asked them for you. I thought paperwork would give you something to do, and it's safe too—there's hardly a possibility to rip your stitches rearranging the patrols," she had a point, Legolas would admit, and as much as he hated paperwork, the possibility of finally doing something useful could not be overlooked.

"Very well," he nodded. "Thank you, Tauriel," he smiled at her and gestured for her to pass him the stack of papers. Tauriel didn't. Instead she frowned and held the papers a little more protectively; as if she thought Legolas would try to grab them out of her hands.

"I do not think it is wise..." Tauriel started, but Legolas scoffed.

"I will hardly rip my stitches carrying a few papers, Tauriel," he pointed out.

"It's not that," the _elleth_ protested, but almost as soon as the words were out of her lips, she blew out an exasperated breath. "Fine," she huffed finally. "Here, take them if it pleases you. They're heavy anyway," she said and set the heavy pile of papers in Legolas' arms. It took effort on the prince's part not to wince or show any pain in his face, but centuries of being bored out of his mind in council meetings was at least good for _something._

The weight that landed on his arms was more than he had expected, and his half-healed chest protested again. Legolas prevented both the wince of pain and the exclamation of surprise from showing, keeping his face neutral. If Tauriel's smirk was anything to go by, she had not been fooled.

"Should we head back to the palace, my prince?" she asked, her eyes gleaming with a knowing light. "Or do you need a moment first?"

"Damn you," Legolas whispered, low enough, but Tauriel heard him still, and laughed.

"Come on," she said. "I would race you back, but you are regretfully invalid at the moment."

Legolas debated if dropping the papers and launching himself at her and probably tearing his stitches in the process, was worth it; but Tauriel was already walking away. In the end, he decided that coming face to face with Findôl's angry face at the prospect of teared stitches and the embarrassment of having lost the reports of his own archers, was, in fact, not worth it. He would find another way to get back at Tauriel.

They walked back to the palace with Legolas making conscious efforts not to show any kind of discomfort, and Tauriel filling him in all the patrols from the last couple of days he had missed.

"Saeldur will come around to see you later, probably," she said. "He's being stitched at the hospital wing with Findôl—it was nothing serious, merely a cut." She assured him before he could ask.

"I hope the complaining will not be serious either," Legolas muttered in amusement, and Tauriel laughed.

"Have fun with your papers," she said as she opened the door to his study so that he could enter; seeing as his arms were occupied. "But please, do not overwork yourself. I do not know how much longer the archers will be able to tolerate Saeldur's strictness."

It was Legolas' turn to laugh, as Tauriel slipped outside and closed the door behind her. Legolas set the papers down at his desk with a huff, and collapsed at his chair, annoyingly tired by such a simple task. It had only been two days, and Legolas had to admit that it _had_ been a serious injury; some inches lower and he would have been beyond the healers' help. The wound was healing nicely, but Legolas wished it would heal _faster_. He hated being confined to rest; which more often than not meant that no one would let him do anything.

With a sigh, he pulled the first report towards him and resigned himself to the task.

He raised his head again only when there was a knock on the door, and he noticed that the sun was considerably lower than before.

"Enter," he said, and the door opened to reveal Saeldur. His friend crossed the room in a few strides, and stood in front of Legolas, looking down at him critically.

"How are you?" he asked as he inspected the bandage as the prince's shoulder. Legolas slapped his hands away with a grin.

"I'm fine, there is no need to worry. Truly." He rolled his eyes when Saeldur eyed him suspiciously. "And how about yourself? Tauriel tells me you were injured."

"It was nothing." Saeldur waved a dismissive hand. "Those stitches really weren't necessary."

"Says you?" Legolas asked. "Or the healers?" Saeldur glared at him, and the blond _ellon_ laughed. "Truly, Saeldur, I am fine." He said when he saw the brunet eyeing his bandages again. "I cannot wait to go on patrol again."

"That will not be for another week or two." Saeldur said firmly, narrowing his eyes almost as if he thought that Legolas would try to leave sooner.

"I know," Legolas sighed. "I just hate having nothing useful to do."

"Those papers seem useful and important enough to me," Saeldur said, looking down at the patrol reports on the desk. Legolas had gone through them easier and faster than he had imagined, and now the pile of finished ones was by far larger.

"You know what I mean," Legolas said. Saeldur opened his mouth—to contradict him, Legolas was sure—but a knock on the door cut him off. Without waiting for Legolas' permission, the door opened to reveal the King.

"My King," Saeldur and Legolas both bowed their heads.

"Saeldur, how are you doing?" The King inquired. "I heard that you had been injured."

"Nothing a few stiches cannot fix," Saeldur replied politely. "I will leave you," he shot Legolas another judgmental glance; which the prince answered with a glare of his own—although without heat.

"Legolas," Thranduil said once the door had closed. "How are you?"

"Bored," the blond answered, having no reason to hide the truth from his father. "I just want this stupid wound to heal already."

"You know healing takes time," Thranduil said gently, a warm smile playing across his lips.

 _"Iston,"_ Legolas muttered darkly. "I just…I hate having nothing to do, and I hate having everyone treat me like glass."

"If you took better care of yourself, perhaps we would not all be so worried," Thranduil cupped his son's cheek with a hand.

"You would have worried either way," Legolas pointed out.

"I cannot deny that," the King smiled. "I'm your father, _tithen las,_ I shall always worry about you. Even when there is nothing to worry about." Legolas graced him a soft smile. "Relaxation does not suit you," Thranduil continued. "It never has. As soon as you could walk you decided that constant motion was to be your natural state."

Legolas could not find an answer for that, so instead he nodded and closed his eyes, just for a second, leaning on his hand to support his head.

"Legolas," Thranduil said gently. "It has been hours. You ought to go to sleep."

"I'm fine," Legolas insisted, only for his treacherous mouth to open wide in a yawn. "I need to rearrange the patrols, still."

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" Thranduil's voice had taken up a scolding tone.

"Late?" Legolas suggested timidly at Thranduil's scowl. "Sorry _Ada,"_ Legolas said sheepishly.

"Your sleep will hardly benefit _me,_ _penneth."_

 _"Iston,"_ Legolas sighed. "I just wanted to finish this first."

Thranduil gave the open map next to the reports a long look. "I do not think this will finish today."

"No, tis not," Legolas agreed. "I suppose."

"And anyway," The King continued, "I did not know you were rearranging them."

"I wanted something to do, and no one will let me do anything else. It was Tauriel's idea." He added as an afterthought. "Along with the reports."

"You can come at the trading negotiations tomorrow," Thranduil offered with a faint smirk. "I'm certain the men would love to meet the infamour pince of Eryn Galen," Legolas' expression turned to one of horror.

"I think I will just continue with the patrol's paperwork," Thranduil laughed. He placed a kiss on top of his son's head.

"Sleep, _ion nîn._ I mean it."

"Fine."

* * *

 _ **Sindarin Translations**_

 _tithen las= little leaf_

 _ _ _penneth= little one___

 _ _ _Iston= I know___

 _ _ _hannon le= thank you___

* * *

 _ **Come yell at me on tumblr at feanoriansappreciation! Reviews always help!**  
_


End file.
